The Jewel of Neverland
by Shugo-Sarah-x3
Summary: TRADUCTION Ils disent que Peter Pan est un monstre qui ne peut aimer. Quand son ombre ramène l'insupportable et naïve, Amy. Peu importe la façon dont elle le nie, cette dernière tombe follement amoureuse du garçon cruel. La volonté de cet amour sauvera-t-il Pan ou entraînera-t-il sa chute ? Se passe avant, durant et après l'Opération : Sauver Henry. Peter/OC. Rated : T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre **_: The Jewel of Neverland (Le joyau du Pays Imaginaire)

_**Auteur **_: by _Dreamer-Girl96_

_**Summer **_: Ils disent que Peter Pan est un monstre qui ne peut aimer. Quand son ombre ramène l'insupportable et naïve, Amy. Peut importe la façon dont elle le nie, cette dernière tombe follement amoureuse du garçon cruel. La volonté de cet amour sauvera t-il Pan ou entraînera t-il sa chute ? Se passe avant, durant et après l'Opération : Sauver Henry. Peter/OC. Rated : T.

_**Disclaimer **_: L'auteur et moi-même ne possédons pas les personnages de Once Upon a Time, excepté Amy et d'autres personnages secondaires OC, qui sont l'unique propriété de l'auteur.

For _Dreamer-Girl96,_

Thank you again for letting me translate your wonderful fiction. I hope I have managed to do justice to your fic transmitting what you yourself wanted to convey to your readers.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Améthyste ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne regarderais pas en arrière. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire demi-tour et y retourner. Hors de question.

« Ne m'oblige pas à sortir sous cette satanée pluie et à venir te traîner à l'intérieur moi-même ! »

J'ai grincé des dents mais ne me suis pas arrêté pour autant. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Il s'agissait toujours de parole en l'air. Je m'étais faufilé dehors dans l'après-midi, avant qu'il ne se réveille de sa sieste, mais pas de chance. Il était entré dans ma chambre pour me demander de préparer le déjeuner lorsqu'il a découvert que tous mes vêtements avaient disparu, alors que de mon côté je fonçais tout droit vers la porte d'entrée.

En continuant de l'ignorer, je pris le temps de me couvrir davantage pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Le temps était triste, il faisait froid et en plus il pleuvait. À peine avais-je mis un pied dehors que déjà j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os.

« AMETHYSTE ! »

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. En me retournant j'ai regardé celui que j'avais appelé mon geôlier durant toutes ces années, Paul. Il était debout dans l'embrasure de notre misérable maisonnette. Enfin plutôt _sa_ misérable maisonnette.

« Je m'appelle Amy ! » ai-je craché. « Il n'y a que ma mère qui est autorisée à m'appeler Améthyste. »

C'était un coup bas et je le savais. Ma mère et lui n'était resté ensemble qu'un mois quand elle nous a abandonnés. J'avais dix ans à cette époque. Évidemment j'avais compris pourquoi elle avait voulu se débarrasser de Paul. C'était un gros fainéant alcoolique doublé d'un homme cruel. Par contre je n'avais pas compris la raison qui l'avait poussée à se mettre avec lui en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de l'argent ou un certain charme pour compenser le trou du cul qu'il était.

Avant qu'elle s'en aille, ma mère m'avait promis qu'elle m'enverrait un billet d'avion pour que je puisse la rejoindre une fois qu'elle se serait installée. Elle ne m'a jamais rien envoyé. Ni même une lettre. Je me souviens qu'elle avait toujours été froide avec moi, mais jamais au point de vouloir m'abandonner.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eut assez d'argent pour prendre soin de moi ou peut-être en avait-elle eu simplement marre de moi, comme quand elle en avait eu marre de Paul. Mais bon, elle me manquait toujours. Enfin, à cet instant le plus important était que j'avais désespérément besoin de quitter ce trou paumé.

Même si d'un côté je me dis que Paul aurait très bien pu me dégager et m'obliger à vivre dans la rue lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Mais j'avais été la seule personne qui entretenait cette bicoque et qui faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours de la nourriture sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait sans moi. Probablement essayerait-il d'épouser une personne aussi réticente et naïve que moi.

À quinze ans j'avais réussi à me dégoter un job à mi-temps, depuis tout ce temps j'ai caché tout l'argent que j'avais gagné. À présent que j'approchais de mes dix-huit ans et que j'avais suffisamment d'argent, j'étais prête à partir. Au départ j'avais prévu d'attendre jusqu'au jour de mon anniversaire, et juste après avoir été diplômée, mais quelque chose en moi me criait de partir tout de suite. De ce fait, j'avais quitté l'école et avais fait tous les arrangements nécessaires pour m'échapper d'ici.

J'ai concentré toute mon attention sur Paul, ses yeux plissés reflétaient ma propre haine.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, » a-t-il grogné, à deux doigts de me balancer sa bouteille de bière en pleine figure. « T'es bien trop naïve. Tu te feras bouffer là-bas ! »

J'haussai les épaules et rajustai fermement mon sac à dos sur mes épaules. « Peut-être, mais partout où j'irais sera mieux qu'ici. Merci de m'avoir maintenu en vie durant ces sept dernières années mais je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi. Au revoir, Paul, et bonne chance. »

Sur ce, je me suis remise en marche mais cette fois, je n'ai pas regardé en arrière.

* * *

« Heu, mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? »

Reprenant mes esprits, j'ai remarqué la présence d'une serveuse à l'air confus en face de moi. « Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez commander ? » Elle me toisa d'un air étrange. Je lisais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Aller, il ne s'agissait seulement que d'un petit café. Et puis je ne pouvais décemment pas être la seule fugitive qui n'ait jamais siégé ici, avec des vêtements trempés et dont les cheveux ressemblaient à un rat qu'on aurait étranglé puis noyé. Avant de me rendre à l'aéroport j'avais cru bon de m'attarder dans ce petit café le temps que la pluie cesse, et aussi pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je venais tout juste d'acheter mon billet d'avion en direction du Maine, et à présent il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'argent pour me payer de quoi manger. Pourquoi le Maine me direz-vous ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Disons juste que je me sens... attiré par cet État pour une raison quelconque. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ferais une fois arrivée. Me poser dans une petite ville, je suppose.

Sérieusement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à tout. Et il m'était impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

« Écoute, petite, j'ai d'autres clients à servir alors dit moi ce que tu veux manger. » Tous signes d'inquiétude avaient disparu du visage de la serveuse d'âge moyen, laissant plutôt place à de l'exaspération. Elle portait une de ces étranges coiffures des années soixante. Une sorte de choucroute, je crois. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette qui portait son nom. Un nom adapté à sa coiffure si vous voulez mon avis. « Betty ».

Mon regard se porta rapidement sur le menu. « Je prendrais juste un muffin à la myrtille. »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Ce sera tout ? »

Je réprimai l'envie de rouler des yeux et répondis, « Oui. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. »

Betty haussa des épaules. « Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle partit chercher mon muffin me laissant quelques instants seule méditer sur l'idée de partir d'ici et de sauver mon argent. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que mon estomac émette un grognement assourdissant, exigeant d'être nourris. Je décidai finalement de prendre le muffin et de le cacher dans mon sac pour le voyage en avion.

Voyant que je comptais le pourboire que j'allais lui laisser, Betty éleva la voix. « Écoute, si tu as genre certains problèmes, il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider. »

Je lui souris et déposai quelques pièces dans sa main. « Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Tout ira mieux quand je serais loin d'ici. »

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Comme tu voudras. Bonne chance, petite. »

Je suis sortie du café, tirant ma capuche sur la tête, et debout sur le bord de la route, appela un taxi. Il me fallut près de dix minutes pour qu'une voiture veuille bien s'arrêter pour moi. Heureusement le chauffeur m'emmena à l'aéroport à temps.

Juste à temps pour voir Paul debout à côté des portes d'entrée examinant avec attention les alentours. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne me laisserait pas prendre son ticket restaurant si facilement. Au moins il n'avait pas appelé les flics. Pour l'instant.

« Génial, » ai-je sifflé. Je sortis assez d'argent que je remis au chauffeur.

« Arrêtez-vous ici, merci. Vous pourrez garder la monnaie si vous restez garé ici encore deux petites minutes. »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me répondre et suis sortie du taxi en m'accroupissant derrière ce dernier. Je défis la fermeture éclair et ôtai mon sweat à capuche, puis farfouilla dans mon sac à dos à la recherche d'un autre sweat. Espérons que Paul soit à la recherche d'une adolescente qui en porte un blanc, comme celui que j'avais au début, et non un noir comme maintenant. Il y avait aussi le problème de mon sac. Il le reconnaîtrait sûrement.

Je me redressai et aussitôt le taxi démarra, frôlant au passage mes orteils. J'entrepris de marcher en direction des portes d'entrée. Tout en m'approchant j'eus la brillante idée de me fondre dans un groupe de parents accompagnés de cinq enfants surexcités. Je remis ma capuche en place. Par chance Paul ne me remarqua pas.

En effet, mélangée à eux me permis d'échapper deux fois à son regard. Après cela, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. J'étais passé sans problème au travers de la sécurité, même s'il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour y parvenir. Heureusement je montai dans l'avion à temps et m'installai confortablement dans mon siège troisième classe.

Au moment où il décolla, j'avais déjà dévoré mon muffin et m'étais lié d'amitié avec un adorable petit garçon, dont la mère regarda comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que je n'étais pas une folle psychopathe qui comptait s'enfuir avec son bébé ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, elle me remercia de jouer avec lui et en profita pour faire une courte sieste.

Et par courte sieste, j'entends qu'elle a dormi durant tout le vol et ne s'est réveillé qu'au moment où l'avion a touché le sol du Maine. Plus précisément, elle s'est réveillé en sursaut lorsque l'hôtesse à annoncé que nous étions arrivés.

« Vous êtes vraiment super avec lui, » m'a-t-elle dit tandis que tous les passagers s'étaient levé pour récupérer leurs bagages.

« J'adore les enfants, » ai-je répondu en lui rendant son bébé. « Et les animaux. »

Je saisis mon sac entreposé au-dessus de moi et suivis les autres jusqu'à la sortie de l'appareil. Au moins je n'avais pas eu à perdre de temps avec mes bagages puisque je n'avais qu'un sac en ma possession.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je mis les pieds hors de l'aéroport que quelque chose me frappa.

_J'étais libre._

Plus personne pour me rabaisser, me critique ou me faire du mal. Mais au lieu de danser et de chanter comme je voulus le faire, j'ai préféré garder mon sang-froid. Je suis tout simplement monté dans le taxi le plus proche, et surtout le moins cher, et ait indiqué un motel dans lequel je resterais pour la nuit jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un endroit sympa où je me poserais définitivement, dégoterais un boulot et avoir enfin mon propre chez moi.

À peine avais-je mis un pied dans le petit motel que se fut comme un violent coup de massue qu'on m'asséna. L'odeur de la cigarette me monta rapidement aux narines, tandis que mes yeux saignés à la vue de tous ces meubles de mauvais goût. Une musique assourdissante sortait de nulle part et il y avait de chaque côté des adolescents de mon âge et de jeunes adultes. Tous sans exception buvaient de l'alcool ou fumaient. La jeune fille qui s'occupait de la réception était habillé comme une prostituée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

« C'est tout un escadron que vous avez ici, » ai-je commenté en lui donnant l'argent nécessaire pour ma chambre.

Elle afficha un sourire radieux. « N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Mes parents possèdent cet endroit et ils ont accepté de me payer pour que je les remplace la nuit. J'organise des fêtes tout le temps. »

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient confiance en vous, » ai-je dis avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix tandis qu'elle me tendait les clés de ma chambre.

« Tu trouves?! » approuva-t-elle gaiement. « Une fois que t'auras déposé tes affaires, joins-toi à nous ! Tout le monde sera content si tu participes ! »

Je me suis forcé d'afficher un sourire sur mes lèvres. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une fêtarde. »

« Ooh, t'es du genre toute innocente et tout, » a-t-elle dit en hochant la tête.

J'ai bronché sans protester. Puis me suis frayé un passage dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre le couloir menant à ma chambre. Elle était décorée avec autant de mauvais goût que le hall, mais au moins j'avais un peu d'intimité. Toutes ces vilaines couleurs, ces odeurs bizarres et ce stress quotidien m'infligèrent un violent mal de crâne. Je me demandais si le bureau de la poulette fournissait des Dolipranes. Après toutes les gueules de bois auxquelles elle doit faire face chaque jour, c'est très possible.

Aussi, je décidai de quitter la sécurité de ma chambre pour prendre la direction du bureau de la réceptionniste.

« Hey, t'aurais des Dolipranes ou de l'Ibuprofène ? » ai-je demandé.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle comme si j'avais été stupide de poser la question. Elle sortit son sac à main de derrière le bureau et commença à farfouiller dedans.

« Je sais que c'est là qu'ils sont, » annonça-t-elle frustrée.

« J'en ai un. » Je détournai mon regard vers la gauche et aperçus un gars mignon posé prés de moi. Il me tendit une pilule. « Elle m'en a donné un hier et j'ai oublié que je l'avais mis dans ma poche. »

Je regardai la poulette derrière son bureau qui le regarda pendant un moment les yeux vidés de toutes expressions, lorsque tout à coup ils s'illuminèrent. « Oh, oui c'est vrai ! »

Je lui pris la pilule des mains et l'examinai attentivement. Elle avait l'air normale.

Je mis la pilule dans ma bouche et réussi à l'avaler sans m'étouffer. « Merci, » ai-je dis reconnaissante. « Ça a été une longue journée. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il affichant un sourire nonchalant. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi et te détendre un peu ? »

J'ai hésité. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté de gars intéressant avant et donc je n'avais jamais été dans une situation comme celle-ci. J'avais été scolarisé à domicile du coup je n'avais pas été habitué à fréquenter des personnes de mon âge.

« Bien sûr, » ai-je finalement répondu, sentant une certaine audace de ma part. « Allons-y. »

Nous avons contourné les gens et nous sommes assis sur un canapé.

« Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Amy, » ai-je répondu. « Et toi ? »

« Brandon, » répliqua-t-il, affichant un sourire éclatant.

J'hochai la tête, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Tu veux danser ? » proposa-t-il, faisant un signe en direction d'un groupe de personnes dansant coller les uns aux autres.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure cherchant la meilleure façon de lui dire non.

Il ri. « Aller, laisse-moi deviner. C'est ta première soirée sans papa et maman. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondis-je fatiguée. Ce mec commencé déjà à me taper sur le système alors qu'on venait à peine d'échanger quelques mots.

« Dans ce cas vient fêter ça, » me pressa-t-il.

« Eh bien... » dis-je lentement. « Okay, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Il me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Au début je me sentis mal à l'aise et toute bizarre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me touche et là il m'avait semblé que tout le monde s'était amassé contre moi. Puis, tout à coup, sorti de nulle part, je fus prise d'une sorte d'euphorie qui me fit danser comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais aller. Je me balançais au rythme de la musique et autorisa même Brandon à mettre ses bras autour de moi.

Mais très vite je fus prise de vertige. La salle commençait à tanguer autour de moi et un épais brouillard m'obstrua la vue. La musique devenait de plus en plus forte.

« Brandon, » ai-je dis parvenant à peine à articuler. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me sentis tombé en avant. Et avant que je touche le sol, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me porta comme une jeune mariée.

Je voulus crier, lui faire du mal, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, sauf le laisser me porter jusqu'à une des chambres du motel comme il était en train de le faire.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquée et je me suis sentis tombée sur quelque chose de mou. Le lit.

« S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça, » ai-je supplié faiblement tandis qu'il commençait à me peloter. « Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de me tripoter. J'ai prié, bien que je ne sois pas digne de l'aide de Dieu. Paul avait raison, je ne suis qu'une innocente petite imbécile naïve. Je méritais absolument tout ce qui m'arrivait. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Accepter la pilule d'un parfait inconnu à une soirée était à ce stade la chose la plus idiote que je n'avais jamais faite.

Mais malgré le fait que j'avais vraiment été stupide sur ce coup, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là à le laisser faire. J'ai bien essayé de dire à Brandon d'arrêter mais je me sentais si faible que j'arrivais à peine à parler. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour enlever ses vêtements, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut deux étoiles qui scintillaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Utiliser une étoile pour faire un vœu s'était réservé aux enfants, mais au point où j'en étais c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Celle de droite s'avérait être la plus lumineuse, c'est donc vers elle que je me tournai.

« S'il vous plaît, » ai-je murmuré. Une larme perla le long de ma joue.

Brandon saisit mon menton et m'arracha à la contemplation du ciel pour le regarder. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy, » dit-il, le regard sauvage, sa main descendant vers le bouton de mon jean. « Tu vas adorer. »

« Ne fait pas ça, » ai-je supplié faiblement, essayant de garder les yeux clos.

Et subitement la fenêtre s'entrouvrit dans un violent claquement, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Brandon s'arrêta aussitôt et nous regardâmes fixement la fenêtre. Il faisait étrangement calme, si on omettait le sifflement du vent.

« C'était sûrement le vent, » dit-il finalement en se tournant vers moi.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu reposer ses doigts sur moi, il s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce, percutant brutalement le mur. J'entendis un craquement suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

Quelque chose de sombre se précipita à travers la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pleurnichai-je.

Pour unique réponse, une ombre avec une paire d'yeux brillants tomba du plafond.

Je la fixai longuement les yeux écarquillés. La chose tendit une main vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, » ai-je essayé de lui expliquer, mes paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes. « Je ne peux... »

Et avant même que je tombe dans l'inconscience, je sentis quelque chose me soulever dans les airs.

Et, merde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

« Encore une fille ?! »

« Elle est morte ? Sa peau est aussi pâle qu'un linge. »

Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dur s'enfoncer dans mon dos, on aurait dit un rocher. C'était presque aussi insupportable que les multitudes de voix aux alentours. J'ai roulé sur le côté et me suis recroquevillée pour plus de confort.

« Non, elle est en vie. Elle doit seulement être pâle au naturel. Elle vivait sûrement dans une grotte. »

… Si ce n'était pas un rêve, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'un seul coup et je me suis levée droite comme un piquet, regardant sauvagement autour de moi. J'étais assise dans une clairière à l'orée d'une forêt sombre. Les arbres se balançaient lugubrement dans une brise légère et tout à proximité était à l'état sauvage, des plantes sauvages aux côtés de buissons sauvages. Une ambiance tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

J'étais encerclée par une douzaine de garçons chacun habillé comme des minis Robin des bois. Tous vêtus en marron et vert foncé, tenant des arcs et des épées. Ils étaient alignés selon leurs âges, cela allait de douze ans jusqu'à, à peu près, mon âge. Ils avaient tous l'air de ne pas s'être lavés depuis plusieurs semaines. Leur visage était recouvert de saleté et leurs vêtements étaient tout déchirés.

Disposée à me remettre sur pied, je fus soudain saisie d'un haut-le-cœur. Je m'abandonnai une nouvelle fois sur le sol et glissai une main dans mes épais cheveux noirs. « Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »

« On n'a rien fait. » Je haussai un sourcil à l'intention du garçon qui venait de parler. Il avait une capuche, mais je pouvais voir des mèches blondes dépasser. Je remarquai aussi qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le visage. Sa voix était profonde et un peu effrayante.

Je plissai les yeux. « Oh vraiment ? Pourtant, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je- » je m'arrêtai brusquement de parler.

Le plus âgé de tous croisa les bras. « Que tu quoi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant désespérément de me souvenir. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus reconstituer ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, » ai-je finalement lâché. « Ce qui importe, c'est que je ne devrais pas être ici. »

Un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs se moqua. « Ça, c'est sûr. »

« Silence, » lui chuchota l'autre garçon. « Laissons Pan se charger de ça. Il doit savoir qu'elle est ici. »

« Pan ? » ai-je demandé septique. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est notre chef, » répondit fièrement un des plus jeunes garçons.

Pan. Ces gamins avaient vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Une minute... ça ne peut pas être ça. Je les dévisageai un par un et sentie les coins de ma bouche se contracter.

« Attendez, Pan ? Comme dans _Peter_ Pan ?! » je fis un gros effort pour me tenir droite, m'efforçant de ne pas dégobiller. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière pour que je me sente aussi nauséeuse ?

Je les ai dévisagé beaucoup plus attentivement avec leurs armes et leurs tenues. « Les mecs, vous vous prenez sérieusement pour les Garçons Perdus ? »

« Nous _sommes_ les Garçons Perdus, » rétorqua le garçon à la cicatrice. « Tu es à Neverland, fillette. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, réprimant un rire. Il était vrai que cet endroit donnait le sentiment d'être magique quand on regardait de plus près, mais c'était invraisemblable que je me sois retrouvée à _Neverland_. Pour l'amour du ciel cette île sortait tout droit d'un conte de fées !

J'ai jointe mes mains entre elles et les ai regardés avec une once de pitié. « Écoutez, je comprends très bien que vous soyez tous très, très malade. Mais si vous m'aidez à rejoindre la ville la plus proche, je pourrais vous aider à rentrer chez vous, ou bien vous emmener dans un hôpital, ou probablement en prison. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Chacun leurs tours, ils ont éclaté de rire. Ce n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas bon.

« Tu ne trouveras aucune ville ici, fillette, » m'annonça le garçon aux cheveux bruns. « De plus, nous désirons _tous_ rester ici avec Pan. »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Eh bien, le petit Peter pourra nous suivre s'il le souhaite. » Je me suis mise à pouffer. « Mais s'il me propose de jouer au papa et à la maman avec vous les gars ça posera problème. Je suis loin d'être une petite fille comme Wendy. »

« Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une honte, » une voix traînante s'éleva derrière moi.

Mon sourire se figeait sur mon visage, tandis que tous les garçons se redressèrent d'emblée, comme si un roi venait d'entrer.

Je me détournai lentement et apercevais un jeune homme mince mais, musclé me sourire d'un air goguenard. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds, sales et coupés juste au-dessus des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient d'un profond gris-bleu. Je me sentais faiblir sous son regard.

« Peter Pan, je présume ? » ai-je demandé d'un ton embarrassé, espérant qu'il passe inaperçu.

« Le seul et l'Unique, » a-t-il répondu avec un regard malicieux.

Je hochai posément la tête. « Je vois. Eh bien, dans ce cas... »

Ni une ni deux je pivotai et piquai un sprint en direction de la clairière. L'effet de surprise me fut d'une grande aide. Alors que j'étais loin devant eux, je pouvais tout de même les entendre se quereller derrière moi.

Ignorant les nausées, je m'enfonçai à travers les immenses plantes tout en esquivant de mon mieux les arbres. Je faillis trébucher lorsque mon pied se prit dans une racine, mais fit de mon mieux pour me rattraper. Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'arrêter de courir, du moins pas quand j'étais poursuivie par une bande de gamins sauvages. Une fois que je fus assez loin et hors de portée, je me réfugiai derrière un buisson qui se trouvait sur ma droite et me mise en boule derrière lui. Mon plan a marché à merveille, je les vis me dépasser un par un. Bande d'idiots.

Tandis que le bruit de leur pas s'estompait petit à petit, je me redressai et sortie de ma cachette pour reprendre ma course à contre-sens.

« Et maintenant où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »

Je m'immobilisai brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec le regard amusé de « Peter Pan ».

« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? » ai-je demandé tout en grinçant des dents.

Il soupira. « Eh bien, malheureusement mon ombre t'as ramassé la nuit dernière pour une raison que j'ignore. Il est reparti avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question. »

« Si ma place n'est pas ici, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas partir ? » ai-je presque supplié.

« Je ne peux pas, du moins pas tant que mon ombre ne soit revenu, fillette, » a-t-il répondu en roulant des yeux.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes yeux vacillèrent de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une issue de secours.

Bien sûr il le remarqua. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu essayes de t'échapper de nouveau, » dit-il, avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix. « Auquel cas Neverland te mangera vivante. »

Ses mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en moi. Je posai une main sur mon front et essayai de me souvenir.

_« Tu te feras bouffer là-bas ! »_

Mes yeux s'agrandir. Les événements d'hier inondèrent brusquement mon esprit. Je me vis quitter la maison de Paul, alias mon « tuteur », puis m'envoler pour le Maine.

« Au fait, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Je me suis enfuie, » ai-je lâché. « Et puis... » j'ai farfouillé plus profondément dans mon esprit. Mon avion avait atterri dans le Maine et j'étais entré dans un motel, puis...

Je hoquetai. « Ce fils de pute m'a drogué ! » Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal.

Je sentais mes jambes flageoler alors que je me rappelais petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Ce mec, Brandon, m'avait presque violé parce que j'avais réagi bêtement durant la soirée.

Mais je décidais de garder cette partie de l'histoire pour moi. À présent, je regardais Peter Pan les yeux écarquillés. « Ton ombre m'a sauvé, » ai-je chuchoté. « C'est vraiment toi. »

Pour seule réponse il continua de me sourire malicieusement.

Doucement je fis marche arrière. « Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas réellement le petit garçon espiègle qui passe son temps à s'amuser, j'ai raison ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, j'adore m'amuser. » Il fit un pas vers moi. « Bien que ce ne soit pas toujours très agréable pour les autres, » dit-il, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

Je refis un pas en arrière. « Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances ou je hurle. »

J'ai aussitôt regretté mes paroles lorsque je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux se plisser. Durant quelques minutes il garda le silence, braquant son regard méprisant sur moi. Je décidai de le fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il m'agrippe la mâchoire m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus-gris se verrouillèrent automatiquement sur mes yeux marron.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas commencer à me donner d'ordres, fillette, » dit-il dangereusement. « Neverland est sous mon contrôle. Les Garçons Perdus sont sous mon contrôle. » Il resserra sa prise. « Et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

« Va te faire voir ! » ai-je craché, essayant de dégager ses doigts de mon visage. « Je ne suis pas juste une « fillette » figure-toi. J'ai un nom et des sentiments. Et j'en ai marre qu'on essaye toujours de me dominer. De plus j'ai horreur d'être touchée par n'importe qui ! »

Il me regarda pensivement tandis que je continuais mes pitoyables efforts pour enlever sa main de mon visage, puis me lançant un de ses regards furieux il retira sa main et me demanda.

« Dans ce cas, quel est ton nom ? »

« Amy » ai-je répliqué amèrement, frottant ma mâchoire. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé de marques.

« Juste Amy ? » questionna-t-il, haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait plus l'air énervé. Seulement, effrayant. Et un peu curieux.

« Juste Amy, » ai-je affirmé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. « J'ai laissé tomber mon nom l'an dernier. »

Il laissa échapper un rire sombre. « Tu es vraiment perdue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas perdue, » ai-je cassé. « J'ai été kidnappée ! Mais je me sens mieux toute seule, merci. »

Il me considéra pendant un moment en hochant la tête. « Je vois ça. Te voilà séparé de chez toi depuis quelques heures maintenant et déjà tu profites de tes nombreux avantages. »

J'ai grincé des dents. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu as juste à demander à ton ombre affreuse de me ramener chez moi comme ça tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. »

« Je ne pense pas non, » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de moi. « Tu vois, de nombreuses filles sont déjà venues ici avant toi. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'a réellement « collé ».»

J'ai senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il n'allait pas dire ce que je pensais qu'il allait dire, si ?

« Mais toi, » continua-t-il tout en s'avançant, tandis que je continuais de reculer, « Tu es différente. Tu corresponds. »

Je secouai rapidement la tête en reculant davantage. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un arbre. Peter mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Bienvenue à Neverland, Améthyste. »

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Il avait parlé à son ombre. Il savait tout de moi. Son ombre m'avait sûrement espionné durant des semaines pour ce que j'en sais. Mon arrivée avait été préméditée par Pan pour des raisons que j'ignorais. Toute cette conversation faisait sans doute partie de son jeu pour savoir si je serais assez divertissante pour lui. Et j'étais tombée dans le piège. Paul avait eu raison, j'avais été incapable d'y arriver toute seule. La seule pensée que l'ex petit ami de ma mère ne s'était pas trompé me plongea dans une colère noire.

J'ai serré les poings, luttant contre l'irrépressible envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la face. « Salaud ! » ai-je craché furieuse. « Je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Il afficha un sourire narquois. « Tu seras très utile dans ce qui est à venir, Amy »

Je suis restée bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut DIRE ?! »

« Tu comprendras bientôt, » promis-t-il, affichant un air malicieux. « Mais maintenant, il faut dormir. »

Et avant que je n'ai pu lui balancer une réplique sarcastique, j'ai senti mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Et sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit je fus plongée dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**_Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Faite moi part de vos impressions._**

**_Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à l'auteur sur sa page, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir que même des lecteurs français lisent son histoire_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à celle qui m'a laissé mon premier review. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et d'être critiquer (pas seulement au sens péjoratif) sur son travail. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre de très constructif (j'aime quand elles sont constructifs :D)**_

_**Sur ce, ENJOY.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je repris mes esprits complètement désemparée. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi _revigoré _? Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais été contrainte à dormir ici, à Neverland, par Peter Pan à cause d'un macabre concours de circonstances.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le sol sur lequel j'étais couchée était étrangement confortable et chaleureux.

Où est-ce que je me trouvais, au fait ? Osant ouvrir les yeux, je découvris à ma grande surprise qu'en réalité j'étais allongée sur un canapé marron miteux. Lentement, je me redressai et me remis sur pied. Curieuse, je parcourus l'ensemble de la pièce du regard. Je me trouvais dans un petit arbre qui faisait office de maison/abri. On aurait dit le même que celui du film Disney, sauf qu'il semblait avoir été construit pour une seule personne. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres et de divers bibelots par-ci, par-là, ainsi qu'une commode. Les meubles étaient entièrement faits de bois. Il y avait aussi une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de Pan, ce qui m'a arraché un sourire. Il était plutôt solitaire.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, il y avait un petit coin prêt des escaliers avec un grand hamac. Au-dessus, sur le plafond se trouvait une large fenêtre. D'ici on pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors, ce qui était assez étrange puisque je devais avoir au moins dormi huit heures d'affilée.

C'est vrai ça, comment se faisait-il qu'il fasse toujours nuit ?

Mes yeux vagabondèrent vers le côté droit de la chambre, là où se trouvait la porte. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici. Bien qu'à mon avis il devait sûrement y avoir un Garçon Perdu posté de l'autre côté. J'ai reconsidéré mes options. D'un côté, je pouvais rester ici et attendre que quelqu'un se pointe. Mais de l'autre, je pouvais essayer de trouver une sortie. Peter Pan et les Garçons Perdus ne pouvaient pas être les seuls habitants de Neverland, pas vrai ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien trouver une personne qui puisse m'aider. Et s'il y avait bien un garde derrière la porte, eh bien, j'improviserais.

Ma décision prise, je me dirigeai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris très lentement, redoutant que Pan soit juste derrière à m'attendre. À la place, j'aperçus un escalier en colimaçon tout en bois qui descendait en formant une spirale. Je me faufilai jusqu'à l'escalier aussi doucement que possible. Au sommet se trouvait une autre porte. Je collai mon oreille contre celle-ci et écoutai attentivement. Je n'entendis aucune voix ni aucun bruit autre que le chant des oiseaux.

Centimètre par centimètre, j'ouvris la porte et atteint la sortie qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'un grand arbre. À ma grande surprise, personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ils avaient réellement cru que je n'essayerais pas de m'enfuir ? Impossible, ils devaient savoir que je tenterais de m'échapper une fois que je me serais réveillée. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pan n'était pas comme dans les livres et les films qui ont bercé mon enfance. Je devais faire attention à ne pas baisser ma garde rien qu'une seconde ou cela engendrerait ma perte. Ou alors ma santé mentale, de toute façon j'y laisserais sûrement un des deux.

« D'accord, » ai-je murmuré en frissonnant légèrement face à l'air frais de la nuit. « Je sais que tu es là à attendre que je fasse quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, mais tu ferais mieux de sortir de ta cachette maintenant. »

J'ai croisé les bras et ait attendu. Mais seul le silence se fit entendre.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Je sais que tu es là, Pan ! »

Mais une fois de plus se fut le son des criquets qui me répondit. Ce qui était assez embarrassant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un chemin de plantes sauvages qui coupaient à travers la jungle. Je pourrais l'emprunter et voir jusqu'où il m'emmènerait. Mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait que je fasse, je ne devrais peut-être pas m'y risquer.

_Mais _d'un autre côté, la tentation se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'avais tellement de questions auxquelles lui seul pouvait répondre.

« Aller, » me suis-je lamenté. « Je ne me fais plus toute jeune à rester ici ! »

« Tu n'es certainement pas plus vieille qu'avant. »

Je me suis aussitôt retournée pour voir Pan debout à quelques mètres de là, le regard amusé.

Je grimaçai. « Effectivement je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi ! »

« Tu n'as plus de chez toi, » m'a-t-il rappelé.

« J'étais sur le point d'en retrouver un je te signale, » ai-je cassé.

« Vraiment ? Parce que d'après ce que m'a dit mon ombre, tu étais plutôt occupé à faire d'autres _choses_. » Le ton de sa voix se fit plus insistant sur le dernier mot.

L'image de Brandon refit surface dans mon esprit ce qui me fit aussitôt grincer des dents. Il cherchait juste à me provoquer, je devais l'ignorer.

« Est-ce que c'est ta maison ? » ai-je demandé en désignant l'arbre.

Il hocha la tête. « Tous les Garçons Perdus ont la leur. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander si moi aussi j'en aurais une, mais me suis arrêté à temps. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je n'en voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à la maison.

« Aller, » dit-il malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de dire ? »

Voilà que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'y penser. Puis les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche. « Jouons à un jeu, » ai-je suggéré.

Il arqua un sourcil. J'avais réussi à le prendre au dépourvu. Un point pour moi.

« Quel genre de jeu ? » questionna-t-il tout en se rapprochant.

« Cache-cache » ai-je annoncé. « Je vais me cacher et toi tu dois me trouver. »

Il esquissa un sourire. « C'est d'accord. »

« Attends, » me suis-je écrié avant qu'il ne s'imagine faire ce qui lui chante. « Avant de commencer, j'impose mes conditions. Tu devras jouer à la loyal, ce qui signifie que tu ne recourras ni à la magie ni à l'aide des Garçons Perdus. » Je m'arrêtai un instant. « Ni à ton ombre. »

Il considéra attentivement ce que je venais de lui dire. « Que se passera-t-il si jamais tu gagnes ? »

« Tu devras me ramener dans le Maine, » répondis-je simplement. « Et tu devras me laisser tranquille pour toujours. »

Pan était à présent à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me raidis, priant pour qu'il n'avance pas davantage. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer sous son regard.

« Et si jamais c'est moi qui gagne ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Sale bâtard arrogant.

Je plissai des yeux. « Si tu gagnes, je resterais ici et je consens à devenir ta petite marionnette comme les autres garçons, ou ce que tu voudras que je sois. »

Il me regarda attentivement tout en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air pensif.

« Et je ne pleurnicherais même pas, » me suis-je empressé d'ajouter. « Alors ? »

Il ria sombrement. « Très bien, Amy. Nous allons faire ça à ta façon. » Il se pencha de sorte à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je frémis lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage glacé.

« Tu as trente minutes pour te cacher » chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. « Cours. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter une seconde fois. Je me reculais et m'assurai qu'il n'en profitait pas pour ouvrir les yeux ou bouger de son emplacement.

Ce jeu n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Il commençait à faire sombre et je ne savais même pas comment me repérer sur cette île. Je ne savais pas non plus si elle était plutôt grande ou petite et qui l'habitait.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je n'étais pas à la merci de Pan. J'étais à la merci de Neverland.

Une chose me dit que ce jeu s'avéra être plus sombre et plus tordu qu'il n'en a l'air, quand on voyait qui était le dirigeant. Je me baissais lentement et attrapai un bout de bois, les yeux toujours fixés sur Pan. Je le jetai à travers le buisson qui se trouvait à sa droite. Espérons que cela le lancera sur une mauvaise piste. Je vis le coin de ses lèvres se contracter. Soit il savait parfaitement ce que j'étais en train de faire, soit, et je l'espérais, il pensait réellement que je venais d'emprunter ce chemin.

Aussi discrète que possible, je pris le chemin de gauche et coupai à travers les arbres. Et une fois que je fus certaine d'être assez loin, je me mis à courir comme si le diable était à mes trousses.

Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

* * *

**_Comme j'ai assez bien avancée dans les chapitres, je pense poster au moins deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche) je vais essayé de tenir un rythme régulier mais je ne vous promets rien. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci aux anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. **_

_**Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi Lorelei, je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic sur Peter Pan, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai traduis celle-ci.**_

_**Merci aussi à Captainbell et à Drusilla :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quand j'étais petite, je me demandais ce qui se passerait si j'avais eu la possibilité d'aller à Neverland. Je m'imaginais qu'il arriverait toutes sortes d'aventures fabuleuses et fantastiques. J'aurais joué avec les Garçons Perdus, fait de mauvaises blagues au Capitaine Crochet, et Peter Pan serait devenu mon meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant laissez-moi vous dire que je devais être une sacrée rêveuse quand j'étais petite, parce que je suis en train de vivre un épouvantable CAUCHEMAR !

Tout dans cette forêt était sinistre et terrifiant. Des murmures et des gémissements s'élevaient de tous les côtés. Que cela provienne d'un animal ou d'un Garçon Perdu, il était hors de question que je reste dans les parages pour le découvrir.

Je continuais de courir toujours plus vite. Il fallait absolument que je me dégote une bonne planque, une planque où jamais il ne pourrait me débusquer.

Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, quand est-ce que le jeu était censé prendre fin ? Et pourquoi n'avions-nous pas instauré une limite de temps ? Vous voyez, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. C'était affligeant de voir à quel point j'étais nulle pour établir les règles d'un jeu.

Je maugréai et m'arrêtai un instant de courir pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce qu'il me fallait c'était une tactique qui me permettrait de gagner ce jeu. J'inspectai soigneusement les environs mais rien ne semblait différent d'il y a dix minutes. Il ne me restait plus que vingt minutes pour trouver un endroit où Pan n'irait jamais me trouver.

Je me suis remise à courir, scrutant désespérément les alentours. Puis tout à coup en décidant de traverser un amas de plante je percutai de plein fouet un Garçon Perdu. Je me rattrapais à temps et reconnu le type à la cicatrice et à la voix traînante. Il était dur comme un roc, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait sourcillé quand je lui ai foncé dessus.

« Super, pendant que je te tiens, est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais de bons endroits à la fois sombres et inconnus de tous, par ici ? » lui ai-je demandé plein d'espoir.

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin. « Es-tu en train de me demander de t'aider à _tricher _? Peter ne serait sûrement pas d'accord. »

« Non, » ai-je répondu précipitamment. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'un cafteur. « Pas du tout... qui-que-tu-sois. »

« Mon nom est Felix, et si j'étais toi je ne gaspillerais pas mon énergie à courir partout. Il te trouvera ou que tu ailles de toute manière. »

« Nous verrons cela, Felix, » ai-je murmuré. Espèce de sale-stupide-lèche-botte-inutile de Garçon Perdu.

Exaspérée, je levai les yeux au ciel et discernai, à ma grande surprise, une falaise au loin. Peut-être y avait-il une cachette au sommet.

« Merci pour rien, » ai-je grommelé en l'écartant pour pouvoir passer. Je courus en direction de celle-ci et découvrit qu'en vérité il ne s'agissait pas d'une falaise comme je le pensais, mais d'une crique près d'un lagon encerclé par plusieurs rochers.

Je venais enfin de trouver la cachette idéale. J'ai accéléré le pas jusqu'à me ruer au bord du lagon.

C'était splendide. On distinguait parfaitement le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Elle scintillait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de jeune humaine par ici, » s'exclama une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Je me suis baissée un peu plus et mon regard rencontra celui d'une femme qui émergeait lentement de l'eau.

Soudain mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Euh, salut. »

Sa queue claqua un petit coup dans l'eau, ce qui me fit sursauter. Elle rigola et nagea jusqu'à moi. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux brillants.

« Je vais essayer de deviner toute seule, vous êtes une sirène c'est ça ? » ai-je demandé en déglutissant difficilement. « Est-ce que par hasard je me trouve dans le Lagon des Sirènes ? »

Elle sourit. « Je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça, mais je suppose que c'est le cas. »

« Est-ce qu'il en existe d'autres ? » ai-je questionné, curieuse.

Elle acquiesça. « Oh que oui. Tout autour de Neverland, ainsi que dans d'autres dimensions. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il existe plusieurs mondes ? » ai-je déclaré, incrédule. « Une île dirigée par un adolescent dictateur, ce n'était pas suffisant ?! »

La sirène rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola de plus bel. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici par choix ? »

« Non, » ai-je marmonné en fronçant des sourcils. « Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de me cacher afin qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Si je gagne le jeu, je pourrais rentrer chez moi. »

« Eh bien, permet moi de te dire que pour l'instant ce n'est pas gagné, » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais, » admis-je en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une bonne cachette. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir dans l'eau, » suggéra-t-elle, en affichant un air radieux. « Il ne croira jamais qu'une sirène t'as aidé à te cacher. »

Je ricanai à mon tour et croisai les bras. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me noyer aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne vais pas te noyer, » insista-t-elle. « Et je te conseille de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre ici. »

J'ai arqué un sourcil. « Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance à toi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien, » a-t-elle simplement répondu. « Tu es loin d'être aussi ennuyeuse que cette autre fille qu'il a ramené. De plus je serais vraiment contente de le voir s'énerver pour une fois. C'est tout le temps lui qui gagne. »

Je suis restée à ma place et lui ai lancé un autre regard rempli d'incrédulité.

« Mon nom est Harmonie, » m'annonça-t-elle, comme si son nom suffirait à gagner ma confiance. « Et toi quel est le tient ? »

« Amy, » ai-je répondu en la toisant avec méfiance.

« Eh bien Amy, il va falloir te décider, car je suis certaine qu'il te trouvera n'importe où où tu iras. »

Elle marquait un point. J'hésitai.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais, » m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix chantante. Elle avait raison. Mes trente minutes étaient probablement déjà écoulées. Il pouvait débarquer à tout moment, m'attraper et le jeu serait fini pour moi.

« Très bien, » ai-je finalement accepté. Je me glissais lentement dans l'eau. Elle était agréablement chaude. Au moins je ne mourais pas d'hypothermie. Plus j'avançai et plus ça devenait profond. Heureusement que mes chaussures étaient là pour me protéger d'éventuels objets pointus.

Une fois arrivée jusqu'à Harmonie, elle m'agrippa le bras et commença à tirer dessus.

« Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te noyer, au contraire, » m'a-t-elle dit. « Il y a un grand rocher pas très loin, tu pourras te cacher derrière. »

« Parfait, » ai-je déclaré, tout en la jaugeant avec méfiance.

« Harmonie, que fais-tu avec cette humaine ? » Nous nous sommes toutes les deux immobilisées et avons lentement regardé à droite pour voir l'homme sirène qui venait de parler. Au moment où il a plongé son regard dans le mien, je me suis sentie fondre de l'intérieur. Il ressemblait à un Dieu avec ses cheveux sombres, sa peau bronzée et ses traits fins.

« Je suis en train de l'aider, » répliqua Harmonie après avoir hésité un moment.

« C'est une bien jolie créature que voilà, » ronronna-t-il en nageant plus près de nous. « Dites-moi, que faites-vous dans un endroit aussi triste que celui-ci ? »

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre tellement son regard me fascinait. « Je, euh, je... »

Il me prit doucement la main. « Je peux t'emmener dans un lieu sûr si tu veux, un lieu où il ne te trouvera jamais. »

« Ne t'y avise pas, » siffla Harmonie. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Il n'allait quand même pas me faire du mal...

Je lui souris d'un air rêveur lorsqu'il replongea ses beaux yeux dans les miens. « Laisse-moi t'y conduire, » m'a-t-il dit. Puis soudain, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de laisser échapper un cri que déjà il m'entraînait sous l'eau. Je pus sentir Harmonie essayer de me tirer vers le haut, mais elle était beaucoup trop faible face à sa solide poignée. Finalement, elle renonça et s'en alla.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied mais se fut à peine s'il fut décontenancé par mon geste. Au lieu de ça, sa poigne devint plus ferme. J'essayai de nager jusqu'à l'air libre, en vain. J'ouvris les yeux mais fut confronté à l'obscurité tandis que le sel me brûlé. Bien qu'à ce moment cela m'importait peu.

Le monde disparu autour de moi. Donner des coups de pied devenait de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me débattre. C'était fini, je me sentais partir.

Oh quel monde, quel monde.

* * *

La vie s'insuffla une nouvelle fois dans mon corps alors qu'on m'administrait une grande tape dans le dos qui me fit recracher toute l'eau de mes poumons.

« Aller, évacue-moi tout ça. »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Tout ce que je faisais c'était d'expulser l'eau de mer sur le sol rocailleux.

Je rejetai ma tête en avant et me mis à quatre pattes tout en m'étouffant de plus en plus à cause de l'eau. On m'infligeait une nouvelle tape dans le dos et tout de suite je me sentais un peu mieux.

« C'est tout l'océan que tu as avalé ou seulement le lagon ? » ai-je entendu Pan me demander ironiquement.

Évidemment je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer encore longtemps. Je continuais de recracher l'eau comme une stupide fontaine.

Une fois que se fut passé, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et m'assis sur les genoux.

« Jamais plus je ne regarderais la Petite Sirène, » ai-je murmuré, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je levai les yeux et vis Pan assis pas loin, l'air très amusé par la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui ai-je demandé après avoir repris une respiration normale.

« Eh bien, quand ton nouvel ami a essayé de te noyer, Harmonie est venue me trouver et comme je n'étais pas très loin je suis arrivé à temps, je l'ai tué et j'ai passé les dernières minutes à essayer de te ranimer. »

Je l'ai fixé, dubitatif. « Tu-tu l'as tué ? »

« Évidemment, » m'a-t-il répondu comme si j'avais été bête de poser la question. « Il a essayé de tuer une personne sous ma protection. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laissé s'en sortir sans en avoir subi les conséquences. »

« Tu es malade ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

« T'aurais voulu qu'il continue de vivre après ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il en se levant soudainement. « Et pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Je viens juste de te sauver la vie. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère à propos de ça, » ai-je dit en me levant à mon tour. Wow, je venais de me relever trop rapidement après mon expérience de mort imminente. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me saisit le coude pour m'aider à me stabiliser.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? » demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi. »

Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer à quel point sa poigne devenait de plus en plus ferme, finalement je lui ai dit, « Ce n'est pas à toi de punir les gens pour leurs crimes. Ça ne fera que noircir ton âme. »

Il me toisa d'un air septique pendant un moment avant d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! » J'en profitai pour extirper mon bras. C'était ma seule occasion et tant pis si je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

« Toi, » a-t-il réussi à articuler. « Tu n'essayerais pas de m'apprendre les bonnes mœurs par hasard ? »

« Ça y ressemble pourtant, » ai-je répondu avec lassitude, avant de me masser les tempes.

Il continua de rire, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise au plus au point. Je frappai plusieurs fois son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de rire. « Okay, d'accord c'était très drôle. Ha ha, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre le jeu maintenant ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il perplexe. Je sentais mon corps se refroidir. Il avait cette lueur espiègle dans le regard. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Tu sais, » ai-je repris les mains tremblantes. « Cache-cache. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'exclama-t-il en riant sombrement. « J'ai gagné. »

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé, » a-t-il simplement déclaré. « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai gagné. »

« Mais j'ai failli me noyer ! » ai-je persiflé. « J'exige une revanche ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'on a précisé qu'il pourrait y avoir une revanche si tu te mettais en danger ? » demanda-t-il le regard amusé.

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. C'était sûrement une blague de mauvais goût. Je ne savais même plus quoi répondre. Je le dévisageai, m'interdisant de pleurer.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu imposes les règles d'un jeu, » suggéra Pan malicieusement.

J'ai essayé de le gifler mais il attrapa mon poignet en plein vol.

« À partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus de ça, » déclara-t-il calmement, attrapant ma seconde main lorsque je voulus recommencer. « Désormais ta place sera ici. Je ne t'oblige pas à m'aimer mais au moins à me respecter. »

Je vais me gêner tiens. J'étais tellement en colère. Je le dévisageai comme si sa tête venait de prendre feu et que j'en été la seule responsable.

« Oh aller, » m'a-t-il dit en roulant des yeux quand mes larmes firent leur apparition. « Tu vas adorer vivre ici. »

Sans me soucier qu'il tenait toujours mes poignets entre ses mains, j'essuyai rageusement mes larmes. Pleurer c'était paraître faible. Je ne devais pas pleurer, surtout pas devant lui.

« Je ne me plairai _jamais_ ici, » ai-je dit en dégageant mes mains de son emprise. « Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Améthyste, » déclara-t-il, sa voix devenant dangereusement basse. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rencontrer les Garçons Perdus. »

Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il passa ses bras autour de moi et s'envola dans les airs.

Je poussai un cri perçant et m'accrochai à lui aussi fermement que possible. De là j'aperçus le Lagon des Sirènes rétrécirent à vu d'œil et disparaître au moment où on survolait la forêt. Neverland était une jungle. Pire encore, elle était _sa_ jungle.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour faire une figure aérienne qui me fit hurler une fois de plus.

« Arrête ça ! » ai-je crié, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Volé était une expérience beaucoup plus rafraîchissante que ce qu'ils racontaient dans les films Disney. Surtout après que vous ayez nagé avec des sirènes.

Je commençai à trembler de façon incontrôlable. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid. Et si je meurs d'hypothermie, je te jure que mon fantôme reviendra te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Il rigola. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y aura un grand feu de joie quand nous arriverons, juste pour toi. »

« Je suis une sorte de sacrifice vierge ? Non parce que vu la façon dont mes jours se sont déroulés ici, ça ne me surprendrait pas. »

Pan éclata de rire de plus bel. « Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit juste d'une célébration en l'honneur de notre nouvelle Fille Perdue. »

Tout simplement, génial.

* * *

_**Voila en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je posterais certainement la suite dimanche.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous, on est dimanche ce qui signifie nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne la volonté de continuer à traduire les chapitres. **_

_**Sinon pour toutes celles qui se demandent, il y aura en tout 36 chapitres mais l'auteure a fait une suite avec 27 chapitres en cours.**_

_**Voilà, encore merci et je vous dis à toutes ENJOY !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de m'enfuir, c'était pour échapper à l'homme qui m'avait dirigé depuis l'instant où j'avais atteint l'âge de mes dix ans. Du moins ça c'était jusqu'à hier. Au lieu de ça, c'est un autre dictateur qui m'est tombé dessus. Un dictateur qui me rendait folle à un tel point que même Paul n'y était pas parvenu durant toutes ces années.

Et peu importait la manière dont je dévisageai Pan en ce moment, cela semblait toujours autant l'amuser.

On venait de survoler une petite clairière dans les bois à l'endroit où les Garçons Perdus avaient commencé un gigantesque feu de joie. Ils n'avaient pas du tout été surpris de me voir arriver. Apparemment leur chef obtenait _toujours_ ce qu'il voulait. Sale enfant pourri gâté.

Tous les garçons s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu, chacun dévorant sauvagement la même viande bizarre et discutaient les uns avec les autres. On aurait dit qu'ils ne se souciaient absolument pas de ce qui se passait dans le monde, ils se contentaient de rire entre eux ou de glander pour la plupart.

De mon côté, j'étais assise contre un arbre en train de mourir de froid, loin des garçons et par la même occasion loin du feu. De temps en temps je lançais des regards furieux en direction de Pan, qui lui était assis à l'opposer, près du feu.

Bien vite, je me rendis compte que les regards intimidants ne fonctionné pas avec lui, je laissai donc tomber et pris un air renfrogné en fixant le feu cette fois. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de partir d'ici. Je n'étais pas perdue. J'avais été sur le point de reconstruire ma vie. Je n'appartenais pas à la bande des Garçons Perdus.

Puis tout à coup, une mélodie gracieuse et envoûtante s'éleva dans les airs, emplissant furtivement mes oreilles. Je tournai la tête en direction de Peter qui jouait de la flûte. Il me toisa à son tour d'un air innocent, mais je pouvais lire la malice jaillir de ses pupilles, tandis que ses lèvres luttaient contre l'envie de sourire. J'ai croisé les bras et ait sèchement détourné la tête en direction du feu, les yeux levés au ciel.

Les garçons poussèrent des rugissements et des cris de joie avant de se lancer dans une danse autour du feu comme des sauvages. Pour une raison bizarre, j'éprouvais moi aussi l'irrépressible envie de les rejoindre. La musique était tellement _jolie_. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? C'était la musique du diable qui était joué par Peter le Joueur de Flûte. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce gars était réellement le Joueur de Flûte. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi je désirais tant me joindre à eux. Il était en train de nous contrôler avec cette chose.

Eh bien, je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège. Même si l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte. La flûte était sûrement la cause de la fidélité de ces garçons. Il fallait absolument que je sache comment cette chose _attirait_ les garçons. Si seulement je pouvais m'en débarrasser...

Je fermai les yeux. Pan arqua un sourcil mais, continua de jouer de la flûte. Je fixai le feu à présent, essayant d'ignorer le vacarme que faisaient les garçons en agissant comme des animaux.

La musique s'arrêta subitement, ce qui n'empêcha pas les garçons à continuer de danser et de faire du bruit.

Je repris mes esprits à temps pour voir Pan se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lui ai-je demandé en grinçant des dents.

« En fait, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être faim, » répondit-il en tirant une petite pochette de sa ceinture d'où il sortait une pêche des plus appétissante.

J'essayais d'ignorer les grondements que faisait mon estomac. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette pêche ? »

Il sourit. « Rien, je te le promet. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » ai-je répliqué en roulant des yeux. Tout ce que j'avais mangé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été un muffin, mais comment savoir si la pêche n'avait pas été empoisonnée ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

Il haussa des épaules. « Très bien. Puisque tu n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas là gâcher. » Il porta le fruit jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Donne-moi ça, » ai-je grommelé en la lui arrachant des mains. Je pris une petite bouchée du fruit et ait presque gémi de satisfaction tellement c'était bon. Elle était douce et juteuse. Je me forçais quand même à manger lentement.

« La musique t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était joli, » ai-je dit après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'étais pas dupe, son acte de « gentillesse » caché quelque chose, mais je me devais de jouer le jeu.

Je m'éloignai un peu. Il était assis trop près de moi pour que je me sente à mon aise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il amusé.

« Je te les dis, je n'aime pas être touché, » ai-je répliqué après avoir avalé une grosse bouchée.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je me raidis, mais ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Il voulait juste me mettre hors de moi. Je débattis intérieurement en me demandant s'il fallait lui mentir et lui dire que ça ne venait que de lui. Oui mais d'un autre côté je me dis qu'il ne gobera jamais ce mensonge.

Je me préparais donc à lui dire la vérité. « Disons que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens de ton espèce. En l'occurrence, aux hommes. »

« De toute évidence, » ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture. « Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui avec l'homme-poisson. »

Je grinçai des dents mais pris sur moi. « Eh bien, tu vois ce qui se passe dés que je baisse ma garde ? » J'avais pourtant essayé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Brandon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que l'ombre de Pan l'ai défiguré à jamais.

Pan posa une main sur mon genou. Mais je continuai de prendre sur moi. Même si je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il essaye de me réconforter. « Tu n'es tout simplement pas à même de faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. Mais saches que tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Je riai amèrement et jetai le noyau de ma pêche dans le feu. « C'est bizarre mais pour certaines raisons j'en doute fortement. Après tout, tu es un tricheur. »

« Je n'ai pas triché, » a-t-il répondu en croisant les bras, ôtant heureusement pour moi sa main de ma cuisse. « Je t'ai trouvé sans avoir eu recours à la magie, aux Garçons Perdus ou à mon ombre. »

J'ai secoué la tête dépitée. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Pan. Tu as fichu en l'air tous mes rêves d'enfant. »

Il grimaça. « En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre version de moi dans ton monde. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'était mon histoire préférée étant gosse. J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller à Neverland. Mais au lieu de ça je suis coincé ici avec toi. Le Peter Pan désagréable qui en plus n'est même pas roux. »

Il se pencha vers moi et son souffle chaud me caressa la joue. « Je pense que tu arriveras à aimer le _véritable_ Peter Pan. »

J'ai regardé derrière lui. Les Garçons Perdus dansaient toujours autour du feu en criant, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient à des millions de kilomètres de nous.

Dieu, qu'il était beau. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Être si près de lui déclenchait chez moi des battements de cœurs incontrôlables. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'entendre ? Je me souvins qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de respirer. Il était si prêt que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je me remis sur pied. « Peut-être que ça pourrait arriver. Si tu n'étais pas un salaud manipulateur. »

Il se leva à son tour, souriant malicieusement. « Tu as tellement l'esprit d'une Fille Perdue. J'aime ça. »

Je le regardai longuement. « Tu réalises que je viens tout juste de t'insulter ? »

« J'ai vu ça, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Évidemment, tu n'es pas la première à le faire. En général, c'est surtout les nouveaux arrivants qui le font. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » ai-je dit en hochant la tête. « Il faut dire que t'es un peu con aussi. »

Il ria. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré que tu aies été blessée et battue, tu as encore de l'espoir. » Il tendit la main et frôla ma joue. « Tu as un tel tempérament de feu pour une fille si froide, Améthyste. »

D'un geste, j'ai écarté sa main. « À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sécher correctement après avoir fait mumuse avec les sirènes, cela expliquerait pourquoi je sois si froide. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mes vêtements humides. « Pourtant, tu aurais pu te changer quand tu le souhaitais. »

Je l'ai regardé les yeux écarquillés. « Je te demande pardon ? »

Il éclata de rire devant ma mine horrifiée. « Détends-toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux faire ce que tu veux à Neverland, du moment que t'y crois. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes habits. « Donc ce que tu me dis c'est qu'ici je peux imaginer n'importe quel vêtement et il apparaîtra aussitôt ? »

« Seulement, n'importe qui ne peut pas le faire, » ajouta-t-il.

« Défi accepté, » ai-je répondu en lui tournant le dos. J'ai regardé mes vêtements une minute, puis j'ai pincé les lèvres et me suis concentré. Si je pouvais réellement porter ce que je voulais, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose d'assez confortable. Une fois que ma tenue se matérialisa dans ma tête, j'ai fermée les yeux et me suis concentré aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Mes yeux se sont rouvert et je restai bouche-bée. Mon sweat qui me démangeait il y a encore quelques minutes et mon jean qui était devenu lourd à cause de l'eau, ont tous les deux étés remplacés par un débardeur violet foncé, un pantalon moulant sombre assorti à une ceinture tout aussi sombre et des bottes à lacets. Je passai mes doigts entre mes longs cheveux ébène et à ma grande surprise ils n'étaient plus touffu et humide mais, au contraire de nouveau sec et parfaitement ondulé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un air ravi. « Je l'ai fait ! »

Il souriait à son tour. « Je n'ai pas douté de toi une seconde. »

Mon sourire s'affaiblit. À première vue, il semblait gentil et sincère. Mais quand on regardait de plus près, son sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sinistre, je venais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je regardai derrière moi et vis que les Garçons Perdus dansaient toujours. La façon dont ils riaient et criaient les faisaient ressembler à des bêtes sauvages. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien de sauvage. Pan les avaient tous sous son contrôle. Et pendant quelques instants il m'avait eu moi aussi sous son contrôle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui me retient ici ? Et s'il te plaît ne me répond pas quelque chose comme « tu as l'esprit d'une Fille Perdue ». Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé, » dit-il en enroulant une de mes mèches entre ses doigts. « Mais j'aime les surprises. »

Je voulus hurler et le traiter de monstre, le gifler et courir très loin. Mais je n'en fis rien. Mes yeux aperçurent sa flûte coincée entre sa ceinture. Il me fallait à tout prix cette flûte et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de lui faire baisser sa garde. Comment allais-je m'y prendre. Mais tout d'abord procédons par le plus important.

J'ai soupiré. « Écoute, il se fait tard et ça a été une longue journée, ou une longue nuit, bref l'heure qu'il fait maintenant. Et j'aimerais aller dormir, est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Reste ici, je reviens. » Il s'éloigna et je le vis interpeller Felix. Curieuse, je les ai regardés échanger quelques mots avant que Pan ne revienne.

« Allons-y, » déclara-t-il gaiement. « Felix va prendre soin de toi un petit moment. J'ai aussi besoin de sommeil. »

« En gros tu veux t'assurer que je n'essaye pas de fuir, » ai-je murmuré sombrement.

Il afficha un petit sourire. « Je pense que tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque à présent. »

Bien sûr que oui. J'étais devenue beaucoup plus intelligente maintenant. Et puis, je cherchais juste à dérober son instrument de musique préférée.

* * *

**_La suite mercredi, je pense que certaines vont apprécier le chapitre suivant._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à toute, je viens juste de voir que ça faisait quand même un mois que je n'avais pas posté. C'était la période des examens, donc je n'ai pas pu trop poster, même si j'en mourrais d'envie croyez-moi ! Et j'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, d'ailleurs je vais m'empresser d'y répondre !**_

_**Lorelei : Oui j'aime beaucoup Felix dans cette fic et le fait qu'il joue les nounous m'a fait rire.**_

_**Drusilla : Oh crois moi, Peter n'a pas fini de te surprendre.**_

_**Emaly : Je devais poster dimanche mais c'est en lisant ta review que j'ai finalement postée aujourd'hui. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont faite beaucoup rire x)**_

_**Frankly: Merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me touche sincèrement. Quand je traduis je fais en sorte que ça se voit moins en utilisant des expressions plus adaptées à notre langage. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une traduction.**_

_**Allison : Et bien voilà la suite x)**_

_**JeanneFun : Merci ! Au début j'avais un peu peur de traduire cette fic, je me disais que ce serait trop dur mais finalement vous semblez apprécier ma traduction, ce qui me fait très plaisir :D Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Je n'avais pas menti quand j'avais dit à Pan être exténuée, mais je ne me suis pas endormis pour autant. Mon but était plutôt de faire croire le contraire. Recroquevillée sur son canapé dans sa petite cabane, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai adopté une respiration beaucoup plus lente. Il fallait que je sois convaincante pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je l'entendis qui rejoignait son hamac.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je m'autorisai à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Prudente, je me redressais et glissai un pied sur le sol en bois. Tandis que j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds, ma respiration se faisait lente et régulière. Je sentais ma concentration s'échapper à chacun de mes pas.

Il ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait, beau et innocent. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière sa tête et une de ses jambes se balançait dans le vide. Je le dévisageai beaucoup plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû, inhalant chaque partie de son être. Je fus saisie d'une folle envie de grimper sur le hamac et de me blottir contre lui.

Je me giflais mentalement. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce à quoi je pensais. Je secouai furieusement la tête espérant ainsi faire le vide intégral dans mon esprit. Il était loin d'être un ange. Il était mon _ravisseur_ nom de Dieu. Je devais à tout prix me concentrer sur ma mission. Il fallait que je dérobe la flûte pour ensuite la détruire.

Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à sa ceinture où j'aperçus l'instrument. Je retins ma respiration et tendis lentement la main pour essayer de l'attraper.

Puis soudain elle disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans la paume de ma main.

Je restai bouche-bée devant la flûte qui trônait à présent au centre de ma main. Qu'est-ce qui... venait de se passer ? Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de reprendre mes esprits et de ne surtout pas paniquer. Était-ce une fois de plus le coup du « si tu y crois, ça se réalisera » ?

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sursautai et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Pan. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. À ma grande surprise, il n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère. Juste intéressé par la manière dont sa flûte venait d'atterrir tout droit dans ma main.

« Comment j'ai fait ça ? » lui ai-je demandé, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne l'ai même pas touché. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur moi. « Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivée des choses étranges que tu n'arrivais pas à expliquer ? »

Je haussai un sourcil, luttant contre l'envie de rire.

« Je parle en dehors du fait que tu sois ici, Amy, » précisa-t-il sèchement. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

J'étais à deux doigts de lui répondre que non mais j'ai pris tout de même le temps de réfléchir à la question. « Eh bien... je me souviens de cette fois où Paul me criait dessus. » Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer qui était Paul, il devait probablement déjà le savoir grâce à son ombre.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » me pressa-t-il en s'asseyant correctement et en balançant ses jambes d'un côté du hamac. Il tapota la place de libre qui restait à côté de lui et sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'y installai. Bien entendu je soulignais à peine le fait que nous étions carrément collés l'un à l'autre. Je contemplai la flûte entre mes mains et essayai de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit.

« C'était il y a quelques mois de ça. Il avait bu et il n'arrêtait pas de crier après moi sans aucune raison valable. Il disait que j'étais pathétique et inutile. Du coup j'ai voulu aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais, il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a collé contre le mur. Il a continué de me hurler des insanités à la figure. Et quand j'ai voulu le repousser, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais, il a soudainement percuté le mur d'en face. En me rapprochant j'ai vu qu'il était évanoui alors je l'ai traîné jusqu'au canapé en m'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Ensuite, je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'ai essayé de tout oublier. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain matin. Alors, j'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas d'où lui venait sa bosse. »

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Pan. « Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire ça ? » lui ai-je chuchoté.

« Te souviens-tu de ta mère ? » me demanda-t-il. « Avant qu'elle ne t'abandonne. »

« Je... » je fronçai les sourcils. « Pas vraiment. Je me souviens à peu près de son nom et de quoi elle avait l'air, mais sinon je ne me souviens pas tellement avoir grandi avec elle. Elle m'a aimée, enfin je crois. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était souvent froide et distante avec moi. Et quand elle m'a abandonné avec Paul et qu'elle n'est pas revenue, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. J'ai juste été blessé qu'elle me laisse avec une personne aussi cruelle. »

« Oublies-les, Amy, » m'a-t-il dit avec douceur. « Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir y croire, » ai-je lâché, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Oh, mais tu peux, » déclara-t-il avec un petit rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arriverais pas à y croire ? »

« Parce que ça signifierait que je te fais confiance et ça je ne peux pas. »

Il plissa les yeux. « C'est marrant que tu dises ça, alors que tu étais discrètement en train de rôder autour de moi. À propos, je souhaiterais que tu me rends ma flûte. »

Il tendit impatiemment une main vers moi, le regard furieux. Je fis la moue et lui remit son objet à contrecœur. Pas de panique ça faisait partie de mon plan.

« Tu dormais vraiment tout ce temps ? » lui ai-je demandé d'un ton maussade.

« Pour être honnête, oui. Jusqu'à ce que je me sens observé depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. « Je n'étais pas en train de _t'observer_, je _complotais_. »

Il se redressa et afficha un petit sourire suffisant. « Tu ne sais pas mentir, Amy. »

« Mais je ne mens pas ! » ai-je insisté. « Si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que je commence à bien t'aimer, ce qui est totalement faux. »

Soudain tout se passa très vite, il me tira d'un coup sec hors du hamac et me coinça contre le mur d'en face.

Puis c'est avec douceur qu'il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux en place. « En plus de me _mentir_, c'est à toi-même que tu mens. »

Je l'ai regardé attentivement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il rapprocha son visage un peu plus près du mien. Des images de Brandon inondèrent une fois de plus mon esprit. Je me revis prise au piège à la façon dont il m'avait jeté sur le lit du motel. Ses yeux devenir de plus en plus bestiaux au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait mon corps de ses mains.

« Peter, arrête ! » Je le repoussai aussi violemment que je le pus et comme Paul, il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais à la différence de Paul, Peter pouvait voler. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se stabiliser dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il furieusement tandis que je me laissais glisser sur le sol.

« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je en m'entourant de mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher les tremblements.

Pendant un instant, il me lança un regard rempli de haine, il avait l'air prêt à s'énerver contre moi. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup. « C'est à cause de ce que ce gars t'a fait. Tu pensais que j'allais- » articula-t-il rageusement en se détournant de moi. Je le regardai avec méfiance jusqu'à ce qu'il prit sa tête entre les mains, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Reste ici, » ordonna-t-il finalement en prenant un ton dangereusement calme. « Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut absolument que je fasse. Felix t'apportera de quoi manger plus tard. »

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu comptes me laisse ici toute seule ? » demandai-je la voix légèrement brisée.

Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers moi. « Si je te laisse ici c'est pour ta propre sécurité. Neverland peut être dangereux à ces heures-ci. »

J'ai hoché la tête.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent. « Et au fait, je voulais simplement t'embrasser. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant méditer seule. Après tout, Peter Pan aussi pouvait devenir honnête.

* * *

Après qu'il est refermé la porte, je suis restée là sans bouger. Sérieusement. Je lui avais obéi pendant environ une dizaine de minutes. Bon je vais être honnête ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'obéissance, je suis juste restée là à attendre qu'il réapparaisse. Mais maintenant que j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me suis levée et suis sortie de la chambre pour faire face à personne. Aucun Garçons Perdus censé garder l'entrée ne s'y trouvait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que j'essayerais de m'enfuir. L'idée qu'il le sache avant même que je n'ose faire quoi que ce soit m'exacerbait.

Prudemment, je sortis du refuge et pris la direction de la forêt. Je n'entendis ni vis aucun Garçons Perdus. S'ils avaient été dans les parages ils m'auraient arrêté, non ?

Wow, quand est-ce que j'étais devenue une criminelle ?

Toujours est-il que je continuai à pied, en faisant expressément attention à bien garder les yeux grands ouverts en cas de danger. Après que Peter soit parti, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits. Je m'étais demandé comment j'avais été capable de le repousser avec une telle force, juste à l'aide de mes deux mains. Pourquoi n'y étais-je pas arrivée avec Brandon. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait que j'avais essayé de le repousser, peut-être était-ce à cause de la drogue. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt. Je me demandais si j'étais capable de faire plus. Savoir que j'étais est en possession d'un pouvoir me faisait sentir beaucoup moins vulnérable tout à coup.

J'entendis le bruit d'une brindille que l'on casse plus loin. Je poussai un cri et m'enfuis aussi vite que possible. Hors de question que je me fasse bouffer par une bête ou réprimander par Felix.

Je venais à peine de courir trois mètres quand je heurtai quelqu'un tellement fort que nous tombâmes tous les deux.

« J'étais seulement en train d'explorer ! Je suis innocente, je le jure ! » ai-je plaidé en essayant tant bien que mal à me remettre sur pied. Mon regard trouva la personne au sol et tout à coup mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Toi, tu n'es sûrement pas un Garçon Perdu, » ai-je dis en tendant une main pour aider la jeune femme à se relever.

« Merci, je sais, » répondit-elle amèrement. Elle me prit quand même la main et d'un geste je tirai vers le haut. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et elle portait des vêtements vert foncé. Elle me dévisagea tout en se dépoussiérant.

« Attend... » ai-je dit doucement. « Tu ne serais pas la Fée Clochette ? »

« Si, » répondit-elle avec circonspection. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Amy, » ai-je répliqué en essayant de garder mon calme. La Fée Clochette avait toujours été mon personnage préférée. Mais à présent elle n'avait plus du tout l'allure d'une fée. Ses ailes avaient disparu et elle ne brillait pas vraiment. De plus, elle faisait la même taille que moi.

Pendant un moment, nous nous regardâmes l'une et l'autre avec prudence, avant de comprendre qu'aucune de nous deux n'était une menace pour l'autre.

« Normalement Pan n'autorise pas les filles ici, » a-t-elle dit en prenant une posture plus détendue. « Qu'as-tu de si spécial exactement ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Ne me pose pas la question. Ce connard ne veut pas me le dire. »

Elle m'accorda un petit sourire. « Tu essayais de t'enfuir ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pas du tout et puis ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. » J'ai regardé autour de nous, guettant le moindre signe de Peter ou des Garçons Perdus.

« Ils sont tous partis, » me rassura-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien à craindre pour le moment. Quant à Pan, je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est allé. »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Il est probablement en train de jouer les tyrans autre part. »

Elle arqua les sourcils, surprise. « Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? »

« En réalité je suis terrifiée, » ai-je admis las. « Disons que c'est compliqué. Écoute, j'ai vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps avec toi, crois-moi, tu es la première fille avec qui je discute depuis longtemps. Mais je ferais mieux d'y retourner. S'il apprend que je suis partie, il m'écorchera vive. »

Elle me toisa curieusement. « En temps normal il adore voir ses nouveaux Garçons Perdus, ou dans ton cas Fille Perdue, s'attirer des ennuis. »

« Il a besoin de moi, » ai-je répondu calmement. « Bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi. »

Elle grimaça. « Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Le camp n'est pas très loin d'ici. Tu es capable d'y retourner seule ? »

J'acquiesçai et commençai à m'éloigner aussi. « Oui, merci. On se reverra une autre fois. »

« Je l'espère bien, Amy, » a-t-elle répondu tristement. « Sois prudente. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste avant de me retourner pour reprendre le chemin en direction du camp.

À présent il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire attraper en rejoignant la cabane dans l'arbre de Peter. Je sentais que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer à Neverland.

* * *

**_La suite mercredi, cette fois promis._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oui je ne poste que maintenant, excusez-moi je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on été déjà jeudi...**_

_**Encore une fois vous avez été nombreuses à m'envoyer vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^**_

_**En début de chapitre je ne répondrais qu'aux reviews anonyme.**_

_**Emaly : C'est un vrai bonheur à chaque fois de lire tes reviews ! Oh oui pour ce qui est d'être direct, crois moi Peter n'y passe pas par quatre chemins, autant aller droit au but ! Mais attention ça peut être une qualité mais aussi un défaut, tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre. Et oui Clochette refera son apparition !**_

_**Frankly : Alors, pour ce qui est de mes examens euh... (…. '-') Et en ce qui concerne la traduction, c'est ma toute première alors oui crois que je me donne à fond ! J'espère continuer à traduire d'autre fiction qui pourrait vous plaire, mais d'abord concentrons nous sur celle-ci se serait déjà pas mal x) **_

_**JeanneFun : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi (en ce qui concerne les sentiments rapides et tout) encore un petit baiser ça peut passer dans une fic mais quand on voit les personnages tomber amoureux rien qu'au troisième chapitres, moi cela a tendance à m'agacer. **_

_**C'est vrai tu as été jeter un œil à l'original ? Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est compliquée à traduire, disons juste que certaines expressions ne sont pas facile à comprendre. C'est pour ça que si un jour tu lis l'original tu verras que certains de mes passages ne sont pas pris mot pour mot, je reformule ma phrase pour qu'elle ait du sens pour vous lecteur. Et pour finir Clochette aussi n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler mon personnage préféré mais bon puisqu'elle est là ~ **_

_**Sur ce, place au chapitre ! (Avec un jour de retard, oui je mérite d'être jetée du haut de Big Ben...)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

J'aurais souhaité rester plus longtemps avec la Fée Clochette. Pendant presque deux heures personne n'était venue vérifier pour voir si j'étais toujours là. Soit ils négligeaient sérieusement leurs fonctions de gardien, soit ils pensaient que j'étais sagement resté à ma place.

Malheureusement, ils avaient eu raison. J'étais allongée la tête en bas sur le canapé lorsque Felix se décidait enfin à me rapporter de quoi me nourrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il l'air amusé.

« Je m'ennuie, » me suis-je plainte. Sa cicatrice n'était pas si mal à l'envers. « Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester ici ? »

« Il ne veut pas que tu essayes de tout gâcher, » répondit Felix comme si cela allait de soi.

« Que j'essaye de tout gâcher ?! » Malheureusement, en essayant de me relever trop vite je tombai tête la première sur le sol.

« Désolé tu n'es pas censé être au courant, » répliqua-t-il en souriant tandis que je me remettais debout.

Je plissai les yeux. « Dis-moi, tu n'en as pas assez de lécher les bottes de Peter ? »

Felix me lança un regard amer et haussa les épaules. « Non mais sérieusement, tu n'as jamais voulu avoir plus de liberté ? »

« C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes libres, fillette. Tu devras t'en souvenir. » Il posa une tasse en étain sur la table de ce que j'imaginais contenir de l'eau et un petit bâton d'où était plantée de la viande et ce que j'espérais être des légumes autour, comme une sorte de brochette.

Je l'ai interpellé avant qu'il s'en aille, « Je m'appelle Amy, crétin ! Et d'ailleurs, où est passé Peter ? »

Il ne s'est pas arrêté, me faisant bien comprendre que lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est là que je réalisai quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me préoccupait tant ? Certes c'était pour un petit moment mais, sans Peter dans les parages j'étais plus ou moins libre. Mais pour une certaine raison, je me faisais du souci_. _Et puis il fallait le reconnaître je me sentais, _seule_.

* * *

**P.O.V Omniscient **

Cela faisait si longtemps que Peter n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une autre dimension. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Son ombre avait été réticent à l'y emmener. Il avait aussi dû modifier quelques petits détails dans le projet sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis si longtemps maintenant. Mais, au final il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

C'était au milieu de la nuit dans cet autre monde qu'ils venaient d'atterrir. Ils se trouvaient juste en face de leur destination.

« Il faut nous tenir prêt, » avait sombrement ordonné son ombre. « Ce ne sera pas long. »

L'ombre fit un signe de la tête avant d'aller se cacher à proximité.

Peter entra dans le motel et regarda les lieux avec une expression de profond dégoût. Tout était délabré et l'air était irrespirable à cause de l'odeur infâme de la cigarette.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée et offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs à la fille qui était postée derrière.

« Je viens rendre visite à un ami à moi, » s'exclama Peter en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour se faire entendre à travers la musique un peu trop forte. « Il s'appelle Brandon. Sais-tu où je pourrais le trouver ? »

La jeune fille le toisa un petit moment avec hésitation en se demandant si elle n'avait pas un peu trop bu. Mais une fois qu'elle eut décidé qu'il était plutôt mignon dans son genre, elle se redressa rapidement.

« Oh ouais, carrément, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. « Au bout du couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. Mais si j'étais toi je ferais gaffe. Il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et ne laisse entrer personne. » Elle plissa les lèvres dans une moue déconfite.

« Oh, je te rassure, ce ne sera plus un problème désormais. » N'importe qui aurait aperçu la lueur malsaine dans le regard du jeune homme. N'importe qui sauf cette fille.

« Génial ! Eh bien bonne chance pour qu'il te laisse entrer. »

Sur ce, Peter fit demi-tour et pris la direction de la chambre qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards sur son passage mais, la plupart du temps on l'ignorait.

Son ombre se glissa sous la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Peter entra et trouva Brandon ivre mort sur son lit, manifestement victime d'une gueule de bois. Il esquissa un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit les bandages autour de son nez et son œil aussi noir que du charbon. Apparemment son ombre n'y était pas allé de mains mortes.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Le voir ainsi endormis aurait pu lui permettre d'en finir rapidement mais il avait envie de le voir souffrir, de l'entendre hurler de douleur.

Soudain pris d'une pulsion, il le saisit par la gorge et serra de plus en plus fort. L'ivrogne se réveilla aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'étouffa-t-il en essayant de toutes ses forces de dégager la poigne qui lui bloquait la trachée.

« Eh bien, je rends service à quelqu'un. » Pan le souleva dans les airs et le propulsa contre le mur dans un craquement sonore qui lui arracha un sourire d'exaltation. Brandon hurla de douleur et pressa plus fort son bras contre lui.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ?! » beugla-t-il en essayant de s'échapper.

Peter s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. « Oh aller, fait marcher tes neurones. Tu te souviens sûrement d'elle. Longs cheveux noirs, le teint pâle. »

« J-Je l'ai vue la nuit dernière, je crois, » bégaya le jeune homme qui gémissait de douleur.

« Oh mais, je sais ce que tu as fait, » siffla Peter. Il se pencha vers lui et tira plus fort sur son bras cassé. Un torrent de larmes déferla sur le visage du jeune homme en même temps qu'il laissa s'échapper un rugissement de douleur.

« Écoute mec, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, » s'excusa-t-il en gémissant comme un bébé. « Je suis désolé ! Ne me tue pas ! S'il te plaît ! »

Peter se baissa et tira si brutalement sur le bras du jeune homme que son os se déplaça. Le cri qui suivit fut si terrible qu'il était presque incroyable que personne ne l'ai entendu. En effet la musique était si forte que tout le monde était trop occupé à faire la fête pour le percevoir. Peter comptait justement sur celle-ci pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

« Chaque action à ses conséquences, » déclara-t-il en souriant méchamment. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Il y a un homme du nom de Paul à qui je dois aussi une petite visite ce soir. »

« À toi maintenant, » signala-t-il cruellement avant de prendre congé.

À ses mots, l'ombre déchira d'un coup sec celle de Brandon avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

* * *

**P.O.V Amy**

Il fallait absolument que je trouve de quoi m'occuper étant donné que j'allais être bloqué ici pendant un bout de temps encore. Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais dévoré la nourriture que Felix m'avait apportée en moins de deux minutes. J'étais affamé et ça n'avait pas été si mauvais tout compte fait. Ensuite, j'avais essayé de faire une courte sieste sur le canapé mais, mon esprit était beaucoup trop éveillé pour arriver à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, je m'étais contentée d'arpenter la pièce du regard.

Peter avait-il vraiment voulu m'embrasser ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que je l'aurais laissé faire ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ses intentions envers moi étaient sincères ou pas. Et évidemment je ne pouvais pas lutter contre le fait que j'éprouvais une sorte de désir pour lui. Peut-être que je ressentais cela uniquement parce qu'il exerçait sa magie sur moi. Après tout il était extrêmement puissant, c'était donc très facile pour lui de manipuler les sentiments des gens.

En parlant de pouvoir, qu'en était-il des miens ? Comment avais-je fait toute ma vie pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte ? J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant un long moment. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ma vie avant mes dix ans, comme la rencontre entre Paul et ma mère par exemple. Cela me frustra au plus haut point. Avais-je perdu mes souvenirs en me cognant la tête ?

Ne souhaitant plus y penser davantage, je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque de Peter avant de commencer à parcourir les étagères. Rien de très intéressant attira mon attention jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un énorme livre de conte de fées. Bizarre. Peter était loin de ressembler à ces personnes qui aimaient lire des contes pour enfants avant d'aller se coucher. Je m'emparai du livre et commençai à le feuilleter. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'incertitude qui grandissait en moi. Les quelques passages que je lus étaient bien différents par rapport aux contes qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Même l'histoire de Peter Pan avait été modifiée. Serait-ce possible qu'elles soient toutes réelles aussi ?

Je secouai la tête et remis le livre à sa place. J'avais beaucoup trop d'informations qui me trottait dans la tête en ce moment et je devais m'occuper d'un seul conte de fées à la fois. Surtout que celui-là était particulièrement pénible.

J'étais en train de me demander si j'arriverais à me rendormir lorsque Peter refit son apparition.

« Tu es de retour ! » me suis-je aussitôt écriée en sautant hors du canapé. « Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de toute ma vie. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais- tu as l'air content, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il en adoptant l'air le plus « innocent » qu'il avait en réserve.

J'ai croisé les bras. « Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de gagner à la loterie. Alors, je réitère ma question, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait_ ? »

Il s'avança vers moi et lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, il replaça une de mes mèches derrières mon oreille. Son geste était si doux que ça ne fit que renforcer mes soupçons à son égard.

« Ne te fatigues pas avec ça, » a-t-il répondu calmement.

J'ai reculé en affichant un air incrédule. « Tu empestes le joint. »

Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il me cachait définitivement quelque chose. Une minute, savait-il vraiment ce qu'était un joint ?

Puis soudain ça m'a frappée. « Tu étais dans mon monde ? » ai-je questionné suspicieuse en me rapprochant.

« No- »

« Ne me mens pas ! » ai-je clamé en grinçant des dents.

Il s'arrêta puis me fixa d'un air pensif. « Oui, » a-t-il finalement avoué. « J'y étais bien. »

« Est-ce que tu as kidnappé quelqu'un d'autre ? » ai-je interrogé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, il résista contre l'envie de sourire. « Non, _je_ n'ai kidnappé personne. »

… Bon sang, si ce n'était pas suspect ça. S'il pensait que j'allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, ce n'était que partie remise.

« Dans ce cas, qu'y faisais-tu ? » ai-je questionné une nouvelle fois en m'avançant plus près. Je l'ai regardé avec intérêt. « Aller, dis-moi. »

« Comme tu voudras. J'ai tué Paul et Brandon. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha et je le dévisageai avec horreur. « Tu as fait _quoi _? »

« Je les ai tués, » rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche et fis un pas en arrière. J'étais pétrifiée. D'abord, l'homme sirène et maintenant ces deux-là. Ne vous méprenez pas, chaque partie de mon être les méprisés toujours autant mais, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'aurais voulu les voir mort. Chaque fois que je pensais voir du bien en lui, la réalité revenait toujours aussi brutalement. Ce n'était pas ce même garçon dont je suivais les aventures à la télévision.

Le dégoût se propagea sur tout mon visage. « Si tu pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen de gagner ma confiance, alors tu es plus fou que ce que je pensais. »

Je me précipitais droit vers les escaliers en le bousculant au passage. Une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il me court après mais, il n'en fit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard je compris pourquoi. C'est en voulant ouvrir la porte pour m'enfuir que je me retrouvais face à face avec un monstrueux ouragan. Une pluie torrentielle martelait le sol tandis que le tonnerre grondait et que le vent soufflait si fort que je fus à deux doigts d'être aspirée à l'extérieur. Je refermai la porte aussi sec et redescendis les escaliers pour apercevoir Peter toujours debout dos à moi. Il tremblait de rage.

C'est à cet instant que je compris pourquoi tout le monde ici éprouvait de la crainte à son égard et pourquoi il fallait que j'en fasse de même. Son pouvoir était au-delà de tout ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il contrôlait absolument tout sur cette île, comme il contrôlait les Garçons Perdus et comme il pensait aussi me contrôler. Peter Pan était le diable déguisé.

Je m'approchai lentement et posai soigneusement une main sur son épaule en essayant de contrôler la peur qui m'envahissait.

« Tu as besoin de te calmer, » dis-je doucement. « Tu vas détruire Neverland si tu continues. »

Il se retourna vivement et j'enlevai aussitôt ma main. Je me sentais fléchir sous son regard de braise.

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, » déclara-t-il sombrement. « J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse ici. Qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus ? »

Je n'arrivais même plus à faire le tri dans mes pensées. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. C'était comme tomber tête la première dans un trou noir de pure folie. Une vague de haine me submergeait et toutes les pensées rationnelles que j'avais gardées pour moi jusqu'à présent échappèrent à mon contrôle.

Je le giflai tellement fort que sa tête partie sur le côté.

« TU M'AS KIDNAPPÉE ! » ai-je explosé. « ÉVIDEMENT QUE JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! »

Il tendit le bras dans ma direction et je crus un instant qu'il allait me frapper ou m'étrangler. Au lieu de cela, ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et dans un geste brusque, il attrapa mes lèvres. Sa bouche était tellement chaude et rugueuse contre la mienne que je n'eus pas le courage de l'empêcher de continuer.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je fabriquais mais, lentement mes lèvres ont commencé à bouger contre les siennes. Je venais apparemment de faire quelque chose qui lui avait plu puisque je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'à ma taille tandis qu'il m'embrassait plus ardemment. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son cou pour m'empêcher de défaillir. Surtout lorsque sa langue commença à taquiner la mienne.

Puis brusquement, il me saisit par les épaules et me repoussa.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demandai-je incrédule en reprenant petit à petit mon souffle.

« C'était pour moi la preuve que tu ne souhaites pas rester ici, » répondit-il encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. « N'essayes plus _jamais_ de me convaincre du contraire. »

Durant quelques instants nous nous dévisageâmes. Nos regards étaient fixement ancrés l'un dans l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose dire quelque chose.

« Tu resteras ici, » déclara-t-il finalement. « Ou il y aura des conséquences. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me relâcha et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

S'il pensait que son baiser avait suffi à ce que je lui obéisse ou à oublier ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il était à côté de la plaque.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne décide de sortir de l'abri à mon tour. Il était temps que je découvre enfin ce qui se passait réellement ici.

* * *

_**Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu, écrivez-moi vos impressions ! À mercredi prochain !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Comme promis le chapitre 8 !**_

_**Emaly : Eh ben ! Vous avez toutes étés surprises que Peter ait tué deux personnes x) bah oui ! C'est un killer, faut pas l'oublier. Et oui, on peut aussi y voir un côté protecteur, c'est sûr qu'Amy doit se sentir coupable maintenant, même si elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Bah attend, des herbes magiques à Neverland, c'est très probable ! Imagine Peter qui fume ** trop classe.**_

_**Frankly : T'as aimé la baffe que s'est prise Peter ? xD Tu risques d'être servie à ce niveau, Amy compte le frapper très souvent ~ Sinon merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si Peter n'y est pas tellement présent.**_

_**Lorelei : Oui The Kiss x) Merci encore !**_

_**Drusilla : C'est sûr qu'Amy fera un peu plus attention à ses mots la prochaine fois.**_

_**JeanneFun : xD Tu m'as fait rire « regarder le paysage » à ça non ça ne risque pas ! On ne tombe pas dans la précipitation quand l'histoire est bien ficelée. Arrête, tu me flattes :D je ne suis pas si forte que ça en anglais ~ Je suis obligée de jongler entre la traduction et mon dictionnaire de synonymes pour éviter les répétitions x)**_

_**Allison : Ah-ha ! Va savoir ~**_

_**Ps : Dans ce chapitre je parle de Neverland en utilisant le pronom personnel « elle » puisque c'est une île.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Une fois encore il n'y avait aucun Garçon Perdu autour du campement. Ils me faisaient vraiment trop confiance, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Je ne me suis pas attardée plus longtemps pour attendre qu'ils reviennent. J'ai vite fait de quitter le camp rapidement.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque je tombai sur la Fée Clochette. Je pus lire une forme de soulagement dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

« Quelque chose de bizarre est en train de se produire, » déclara-t-elle inquiète. « Tous les Garçons Perdus se sont enfuis. C'est la première fois que je les vois aussi _excités_. As-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

« Aucune, » répondis-je nerveusement. « Il refuse de me le dire. »

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes. « Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je refuse d'être impliquée dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Quoi ? » me suis-je exclamée. « Tu ne comptes pas m'aider à comprendre ce qui leur arrive ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-elle sèchement. « Je ne cherche pas à voir mon ombre arrachée, Amy. »

Je tentai une approche différente. « Clocheeeette ! » ai-je déploré. « Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer. « Il a disparu en même temps que mes ailes. »

« Donc, tu n'es plus vraiment une fée, » ai-je murmuré. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Peu importe, » déclara-t-elle fermement. « À présent tu devrais retourner dans ton camp. Et tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça. C'est pour ton bien. »

J'ai plissé les yeux. « Alors, premièrement, il ne s'agit pas de _mon_ camp, je suis toujours prisonnière, même si Peter ne le voit pas de cet avis. Deuxièmement, je vais découvrir ce qui se passe, avec ou sans ton aide. Et si c'est aussi grave que nous le pensons, alors j'essayerais de les stopper. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre. »

Elle ferma fébrilement les paupières. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que je l'avais mise en colère mais, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils reflétaient toute sa pitié. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle s'apitoie sur mon sort, j'avais seulement besoin de son aide.

« Même si c'est vrai, » commença-t-elle doucement, « il te faudrait plusieurs jours au moins pour les rattraper. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » ai-je interrogé. « J'ai croisé Felix il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. » Je fis une pause et ai ajouté à contrecœur. « Et je viens tout juste de quitter Peter. »

« Nous sommes ici chez eux. Neverland est leur _maison_, » me rappela-t-elle sombrement. « Et Peter ne veut avoir aucun problème en la traversant. Du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Je levai les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ? »

Ses pupilles s'agitèrent nerveusement. « Eh bien... il me reste un peu de poussière de fée. J'ai fait des réserves et je peux t'en donner un peu. »

Je restai bouche bée. « Tu veux dire que je pourrais _voler _? Par moi-même ?! »

« Oui, » répondit-elle prudemment, l'air de regretter sa proposition. « Du moment que tu évites de te blesser ou que tu ne te fasses repérer, tu devrais les rattraper d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. »

« D'accord, » me suis-je écriée précipitamment. « Et bien sûr je ne leur dirais pas que tu me l'as donnée. Je leur raconterais que je t'ai agressé et que je te l'ai volé contre ton gré. »

« Et tu penses qu'ils te croiront ? » questionna-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

J'ai haussé des épaules. « Évidemment qu'ils me croiront. Ils goberaient n'importe quoi. »

« Très bien, » approuva Clochette. « Es-tu prête ? »

J'ai acquiescé tout excitée. « Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. »

Elle farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches cachées derrière sa ceinture et en sortie un petit flacon qu'elle me tendit.

« Ne la gaspille pas, » dit-elle en guise d'avertissement avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ai-je répondu reconnaissante. « Et encore merci. »

Elle me fit un signe de la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être témoin de l'odieux crime que je m'apprêtais à commettre.

Espérons juste que voler ne sera pas si compliquée quand c'était moi qui en avais le contrôle. Je me souvins de la sensation de froid que j'avais éprouvés dans les bras de Peter. Je me souvins aussi très bien de la façon dont il m'avait tenue...

Je secouai fiévreusement la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place. Puis les yeux clos, je me suis concentrée sur la forme d'un sweat à capuche noir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se matérialise sur moi. Espérons que des vêtements sombres suffiraient à ce que je passe inaperçue.

Ensuite, je saupoudrai un peu de poudre de fée sur moi et me mis à flotter dans les airs. À présent que ma foi était immuable, il me suffisait juste de croire suffisamment au pouvoir de la poussière de fée pour que celle-ci fonctionne.

Voler s'avéra plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, car jusqu'ici je n'avais réussi à faire que des embardés et du surplace. Et ça pendant à peu près cinq minutes. J'avais perdu le compte de feuilles qui s'étaient pris dans mes cheveux et le nombre de contusions que je m'étais fait à mesure que je m'écrasais dans les arbres.

Finalement, je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer. Je pouvais le faire. Il fallait juste que je prenne mon temps pour me donner une chance d'apprendre.

Lentement mais sûrement, je me suis remise à flotter, cette fois au-dessus des arbres pour les éviter au mieux. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à voler droit devant moi. J'y étais enfin parvenue ! Je volais par moi-même ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si _libre_.

Je souriais en prenant un peu plus de vitesse. Le vent fouetté dans mes cheveux tandis que je riais joyeusement. C'était tellement excitant ! Neverland était beaucoup plus impressionnante vu d'en haut. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le piège mortel qu'elle était.

« Alors, on s'amuse ? »

« Carrément, » répondis-je rêveuse.

Une minute, QUOI ?

Je tournai vivement la tête à gauche pour voir Peter qui flottait paresseusement sur le dos à côté de moi. Ses sourcils étaient relevés dans une mine contrariée. Oh oh.

Prise au dépourvu, je poussai un cri et commençai à m'agiter dans tous les sens. Faute de concentration je perdis l'équilibre et avant de m'en rendre compte, je fonçais tout droit vers le sol.

Heureusement pour moi un tas de branches ralentit ma chute jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur un pauvre gosse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » ai-je haleté. Je sentais déjà les ecchymose se former.

Je me suis précipitée vers le petit garçon et lui ai demandé. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pense que oui, » répondit-il, tandis que je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, même si un peu étourdi. Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans avec ses cheveux bruns foncés.

« Vous êtes une fée ? » me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Je lui ai offert un regard amusé. « Pense-tu vraiment que si j'avais été une fée je me serais écrasée sur toi de cette manière ? »

Il se mit à rire. « Je suppose que non. »

Ses vêtements semblaient normaux, comme ceux qu'il y avait dans mon monde. J'eus le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas un Garçon Perdu, du moins, pas encore.

« Alors, qui es-tu ? » ai-je questionné. « Tu es bien trop gentil pour être un Garçon Perdu. »

« Je m'appelle Henry, » déclara-t-il. « Deux personnes m'ont enlevé et emmené ici après avoir fait un marché avec Pan. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. »

J'ai soupiré. « Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le seul, Henry. Je m'appelle Amy. Récemment, il, enfin plutôt son ombre m'a kidnappée et emmené ici. »

Il me regarda avec bienveillance. « Écoute, Amy, tout va bien se passer. Ma famille va venir me chercher et ils nous sauveront tous les deux. »

Cette confiance incroyable qu'il dégageait faillit me briser le cœur. Pauvre enfant. Si Pan le voulait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il se sentait perdu. Ce qui en général signifiait que la personne n'avait plus aucune famille, ou que cette dernière était vraiment horrible. Et même s'il avait une bonne famille, c'était impossible pour quiconque d'entrer à Neverland. Comment pouvais-je lui dire qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais sans l'accord de Pan ce qui à mon avis était aussi peu probable que si les Garçons Perdus obtenaient un jour le rôle principal dans la comédie musicale «_ Annie _».

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et me suis accroupie pour être au même niveau que lui.

« Écoute, Henry, » ai-je doucement commencé. « Je ne pense pas qu- »

Soudain, on entendit des voix appartenant aux Garçons Perdus se répercuter au loin. Super.

Je me suis empressée d'agripper le bras de Henry. « Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dépêche-toi ! »

Nous avons couru aussi vite que possible afin de nous sortir de là. Heureusement, nous étions loin à présent même si je savais à quel point ces garçons pouvaient être rapide. Non mais sérieusement, ils n'ont pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de courir et hurler après nous comme des bêtes sauvages ? Mettez-vous plutôt à la lecture ou à des choses beaucoup plus constructives ! Je me demande ce que Felix aurait fait si je le lui avais suggéré. Probablement aurais-je fini avec la même cicatrice que lui.

« Regarde, cachons-nous là-dedans ! » Henry saisi mon bras et me tira derrière une énorme plante.

On laissa passer quelques minutes accroupis derrière celle-ci. À mon grand soulagement, les Garçons Perdus nous passèrent devant sans n'avoir rien remarqué.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, impressionnée que cela ait été aussi facile. « Ils sont peut-être terrifiants mais ils sont aussi très stupides par rapport aux ados de la nouvelle génération. »

Henry m'accorda un faible sourire tout en reprenant son souffle. « Tu as déjà rencontré Pan ? »

« ...Euh, on peut dire ça, » répondis-je maladroite. Je fus soudain saisie d'une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire face sa question, même s'il n'y n'avait rien de drôle. « En fait, c'est assez personnel. » Cette fois par contre, je ne pus me retenir. Je partis donc dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Henry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre à sa question tellement je riais fort. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes genoux et que j'enfouisse ma tête dedans. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes se mêlèrent à mon rire.

Je me détestais de pleurer juste maintenant. Après tout, Henry n'était qu'un petit garçon qu'on avait arraché à sa famille. Et me voilà qui faisais une dépression nerveuse à propos de mes sentiments conflictuels pour une personne que j'étais censé haïr. J'étais loin d'être stupide. Évidemment, je savais qu'il était cruel et tout. C'était un kidnappeur et un meurtrier. Mais voilà, il y avait cette chose qui m'empêchait de le haïr vraiment. Peu importe combien de fois j'avais essayé, je n'y étais pas parvenue.

À ma grande surprise, Henry me tapota doucement le dos. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que je le connaissais et je sentais déjà qu'il possédait quelque chose de _spéciale_ en lui. C'était peut-être l'espoir qui faisait qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre par toutes ces conneries. J'ignorai ce que Peter lui voulait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que jamais je ne le laisserais lui faire de mal.

J'ai finalement fini par me calmer. En levant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard de Henry d'où se mêlait à la fois la tristesse et la compréhension. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour un garçon de son âge.

« Je suis désolée, » ai-je lâché en secouant la tête, il fallait à tout prix que je me ressaisisse. « Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. Ça ne fait seulement que quelques jours que je suis bloquée ici et voilà que Peter réussit déjà à semer le trouble dans mon esprit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » m'a-t-il rassuré. « Écoute, ma famille va venir nous chercher et nous pourrons nous enfuir d'ici. Il faudra juste que nous restions cachés pendant ce temps. »

Je soupirai lourdement. « Henry, je déteste vraiment devoir te dire ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe un moyen pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ici. Personne ne peut aller et venir sans la permission de Peter. »

Il me sourit l'air confiant. « Tu ne connais pas ma famille. »

Je me mordis la langue. Il devait absolument savoir la vérité.

« Bon, écoute, » me suis-je exclamée comme si je venais tout juste d'avoir un plan, alors qu'en réalité, j'improvisais au fur et à mesure. « Je vais aller faire un tour et nous chercher une bonne cachette. Si les Garçons Perdus ou Peter reviennent, c'est certain qu'ils nous trouverons en moins d'une seconde. »

Je suis restée attentive au moindre son mais n'entendis rien. « Attend ici, » lui ai-je ordonné.

« Fais attention, » a-t-il presque supplié.

« Je serais prudente, » lui ai-je promis avant de sortir de derrière la plante. Je venais tout juste de faire trois mètres quand je vis quelqu'un bondir de derrière un arbre et m'attraper violemment en plaquant une main contre ma bouche.

« Si jamais tu cries ou que tu essayes de te débattre je t'assomme, compris ? » Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Dodger, l'un des rares Garçons Perdus dont je connaissais le nom.

Si je me faisais assommer, Henry n'aura plus personne pour le protéger. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'est donc malgré moi que je hochai la tête.

Dogder m'entraîna jusque derrière un arbre en faisant expressément attention à ne pas relâcher son emprise sur moi. Puis nous avons attendu, tapissé dans l'ombre. D'ici, je pouvais entendre Henry discuter avec quelqu'un, mais impossible pour moi de savoir qui.

C'est à ce moment que je l'entendis. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour la reconnaître. Elle sonnait... différemment. Il semblait beaucoup trop innocent, trop sincère. Dire que je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

Tout à coup, je fus frappée par la réalité et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, abasourdis. Peter avait été là tout ce temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il m'avait vu comploter pour protéger Henry. Et surtout qu'il avait assisté à ma crise d'hystérie.

Et merde.

Je ne compris ses intentions qu'au moment où ils émergèrent tous les deux de derrière le buisson et que j'aperçus Peter qui portait les mêmes vêtements que ceux d'un Garçon Perdu.

Le pauvre Henry ignorait totalement qu'il marchait en ce moment même aux côtés de celui qui avait ordonné que l'on me met hors d'état de nuire.

C'est ainsi que je les regardai s'éloigner, impuissante jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

« T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, » déclara Dodger goguenard près de mon oreille. Je me suis effondrée et ait fait mine de renifler.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, ce dernier imagina que j'avais cédé. Il retira sa main de ma bouche et desserra légèrement son étreinte. Je sautai sur l'occasion et lui administrai aussi fort que je le pus, un coup dans la poitrine. Il se plia de douleur avant que je ne lui foute un autre coup dans l'entrejambe. Il me relâcha immédiatement et tomba au sol en gémissant comme un bébé.

« On dirait que la chance a tourné, » ai-je susurré satisfaite avant de prendre la fuite.

Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour comprendre que j'avais réagi trop tard. À présent, j'avais complètement perdu leur trace et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

À présent c'était Neverland contre moi.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que je croyais.

* * *

**_À mercredi prochain !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu, je sens que vous allez l'aimer celui-là ;) et sinon, vous avez écouté la vf de la saison 3 de OUAT ? Disons que la voix de Peter est... spéciale (rien ne vaut la vostfr !) mais ça se voit qu'ils ont quand même fait des efforts.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

J'ai erré dans la forêt sans but précis pendant près d'une heure avant que je ne sois trop épuisée mentalement pour drainer faire un pas de plus. J'avais finis recroquevillée sous une plante sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'un animal finirait par m'attaquer ou qu'un des Garçons Perdus me retrouverait. Mais la fatigue se faisant ressentir, j'ai fini par plonger dans un sommeil profond.

À mon réveil, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de combien de temps j'avais dormi, surtout avec ce ciel qui restait constamment le même. Le seul fait qu'il fasse toujours nuit me donnai envie de me rendormir.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me remettre sur pied avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je voulais me rendre. Au camp, je suppose. Peter devait sûrement être furieux contre moi, mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau. D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas qu'ils séquestraient Henry. Et même si nous enfuir nous étaient impossible, je pouvais toujours y retourner pour m'assurer que Peter n'essayerait pas de lui faire de mal.

Une odeur de fumée se répandit dans l'air. D'où provenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas possible que je sois déjà revenue au camp, pas vrai ? J'avais volé trop longtemps avec la poussière de fée de Clochette pour y être revenue si rapidement. J'ai accéléré le pas. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tous les recoins de cette forêt ne se ressemblait pas !

Je jaillis de derrière plusieurs arbres et m'arrêtais net.

Je venais d'atterrir dans une clairière occupée par cinq personnes, tous assis autour d'un feu de camp. Trois femmes et deux hommes.

Ils me dévisagèrent durant quelques instants. Tous étaient des adultes, ça allait de la vingtaine à la trentaine. Ils sautèrent soudain sur leurs pieds, l'air prêt à se battre.

« C'est pas vrai, » soupirai-je dans un murmure. Je voulus m'enfuir, mais une des femmes, celle qui avait les cheveux foncés jusqu'aux épaules tendit la main en avant et ce fut comme si je venais d'être figée sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » J'ai essayé de bouger, en vain. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le fait qu'elle utilise la magie ne me fit pas peur. C'était seulement ne pas être capable de bouger qui m'avait mis dans tous mes états. Au moins, le point positif, c'était que j'arriverais toujours à faire des expressions faciales. Et celle que j'affichai en ce moment n'avait rien de bien sympathique.

« Je ne savais pas que Pan avait des Filles Perdues, » déclara la femme qui venait de me figer, tout à coup intéressée. Elle avait la voix froide et ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour une sortie en forêt.

« Je ne suis pas une Fille Perdue ! » ai-je rétorqué, exaspérée. Ils se mirent tous en cercle autour de moi, l'air attentif. Chacun tenant sa propre arme. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda curieusement une autre femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noirs coupés comme ceux d'un lutin. À côté d'elle se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux blond cendré. Son bras était passé autour d'elle.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, » ai-je craché.

Cette fois, c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits rudes qui haussa les sourcils. « Allons, allons, pas la peine d'être aussi grossière. » Il approcha une de ses mains de mon menton avec accroché à l'extrémité, un crochet. Putain de merde, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un crochet. C'était sa _main_.

« Capitaine Crochet ? » ai-je deviné en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas penser à lui plus tôt.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-il le sourcil relevé. « Tu as parlé à Pan à ce que je vois. »

« Non, je vous connais à travers le conte, » ai-je rétorqué à la hâte. « Dans mon monde. » Ce fut à mon tour d'esquisser un sourcil, plutôt impressionnée. « Vous n'êtes pas si mal, en vrai. » Ma remarque sembla lui faire plaisir.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de la Terre ? » demanda la troisième femme. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux blonds et me toisait avec prudence.

« En effet, » répliquai-je tout aussi méfiante. « Du moins, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Je m'appelle Emma, » déclara-t-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à obtenir ma confiance, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'y arrivais pas. « Voici Mary Margaret et David. » Elle pointa du doigt la femme à la coupe de lutin et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Et elle, c'est Regina. »

J'eus un petit moment d'hésitation avant de me présenter à mon tour, « moi c'est Amy. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à ce qui nous amène ? J'aimerais bien récupérer mon fils. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent jusqu'à ce que je réalise. « Vous êtes la famille de Henry, c'est ça ? » Je laissai échapper un petit rire. « Il avait raison. Vous êtes venus. »

« J'en conclus que tu l'as vu ? » s'empressa de demander Emma avec impatience.

« Ouais, » ai-je doucement répondu. « Je les vu. »

« Et alors, où est-il ? » clama Regina.

Je les ai regardés avec un air désolé. « Écoutez, j'ai essayé de l'aider, vraiment. Mais une fois de plus Peter avait une avance sur moi et je les ai perdus de vue. »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux avant de baisser la tête pour essayer de se ressaisir. À leur tour, les autres aussi baissèrent la tête.

« Et où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Crochet, sa voix devenant grave.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'avais le terrible pressentiment que Peter nous observait en ce moment. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, je m'apprêtais à avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. « Ils pourraient se trouver n'importe où. Même si à mon avis, je pense qu'ils sont retournés au camp. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? » questionna Emma. « Tu pourrais nous conduire jusqu'au camp. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Écoutez, je veux vraiment vous aidez. Sérieusement, j'y tiens. Henry est un bon garçon et il mérite de retrouver sa famille. Mais j'ignore où se trouve le camp. Sans parler que je ne sais pas ce que me réservera Peter si jamais je me mettais en quête de lui voler son bien. C'est un enfant capricieux, vous savez. » La dernière partie lui était spécialement dédicacée, au cas où il était bien en train de nous espionner.

« Nous te ramènerons chez toi, » déclara Mary Margaret. « Tu pourras retourner dans ton monde. Tu seras de nouveau libre si tu consens à nous aider. »

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais la refermai immédiatement. Partir d'ici. C'est ce que je souhaitais. Pas vrai ?

« Je n'en sais trop rien, » ai-je lâché.

Regina laissa échapper un rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je n'en sais trop rien » ? Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester coincé ici pour toujours. »

« Je ne crois pas, » ai-je soufflé. J'essayais désespérément de comprendre mon propre raisonnement. « Mais-bon-écoutez, c'est compliqué. »

Mary Margaret eut subitement le souffle coupé. Tout le monde la regarda d'un air confus, moi y compris.

À présent, elle me contemplait avec étonnement. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle. « Ma pauvre. Tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de Pan ? »

J'en restai bouche bée tandis que tous me dévisageaient avec la même expression étonnée. Même si ça ressemblait davantage à du dégoût chez Crochet. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginé la tête que faisait Pan en ce moment, s'il était _bien_ en train de nous écouter. Mon Dieu, j'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas où je pouvais tout aussi bien retourner nager avec les sirènes.

« Bien sûr que non ! » ai-je craché tandis que mon visage prenait une teinte rouge pivoine. « Pourquoi, diable, pensez-vous cela ?! »

La brune me regarda avec bienveillance. « C'est écrit sur ton visage. Je sais reconnaître l'amour lorsque je le vois, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Je la dévisageai à la fois confuse et tiraillée. « Mais je ne peux pas l'être ! Il m'a kidnappé et à fait de ma vie un enfer ! »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui, » rétorqua-t-elle en offrant un petit sourire à David. « Ça se passe juste comme ça. »

« Pitié, bâillonnez-moi, » murmurai-je en les voyants qui affichait à présent une expression écœurante.

Puis d'un coup, Regina claqua des doigts et je pus recommencer à bouger. J'en profitai pour étirer de nouveau mes bras et mes jambes, j'avais commencé à avoir des crampes.

« Merci, » déclarai-je reconnaissante juste avant qu'elle ne me saisisse le bras et ne me tire avec brutalité.

« Que quelqu'un s'empare de son autre bras, » ordonna-t-elle calmement tandis que je gigotai dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Regina ? » demanda Emma tandis que tous s'avançaient jusqu'à se tenir à notre niveau.

« Ouais, » ai-je répété en grinçant des dents. « _Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Regina ?_ »

Regina ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter dans ses mouvements et continua de me tirer. « Si ce que dit Mary Margaret est vrai alors il y a peut-être une chance que Pan ressente la même chose. Il nous suffira juste de négocier. »

« Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! » criai-je en enfonçant mes pieds dans la terre. C'est qu'elle avait de la poigne !

Très soigneusement, Emma s'avança pour attraper mon second bras et me tirer elle aussi, mais avec un peu plus de délicatesses que l'autre diablesse.

« Emma ! » s'exclama Mary Margaret avec consternation.

« Écoute, je veux récupérer mon fils » déclara la blonde en grinçant des dents. « Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le reprendre. Je suis désolée, Amy. »

« Je pensais que Henry était son fils à elle, » rétorquai-je confuse.

« C'est une longue histoire » ont-ils tous les cinq déclarés à l'unisson.

Bon, très bien.

« Regina, ça ne marchera pas, » averti Crochet. « Il ne s'en souciera pas. »

« Pan ! » appela Regina tout en l'ignorant. « Sors de ta cachette ou je te jure que je vais la tuer. »

« Vous me faites marcher, hein ? » répliquai-je en réprimant un sourire.

« Pan ! » cria-t-elle plus fort. Ça commencé à devenir désespérant.

« Je vous avez entendu la première fois, » déclara paresseusement une voix bien trop familière à mon goût. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine au seul son de sa voix. Peter sauta d'un arbre en affichant un air particulièrement amusé.

« Et bien ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience sans même jeter un regard dans ma direction.

« Rends-nous Henry, » déclara Regina bien trop confiante. « Ou bien ta précieuse Fille Perdue mourra avant même d'avoir touché le sol. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN- »

« Regina, il doit sûrement y avoir une autre manière de procéder, » m'interrompit Mary Margaret.

« Fermez-là, Blanche, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « C'est à ma manière que nous procéderons. »

Blanche ? Blanche... Blanche... Blanche... Neige... ?

« Blanche Neige ? » ai-je interrogé incrédule. D'abord Peter Pan, ensuite Crochet et maintenant Blanche Neige. Je suppose que ça signifiait que David n'était autre que le Prince Charmant et qu'Emma devait être Cendrillon ? Mais dans ce cas qui était en réalité la garce qui menaçait de me tuer.

« Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je n'en serais pas capable, » grogna-t-elle en grinçant des dents. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me surnomme la Méchante Reine, à ton avis ? »

Oh. Ça expliquait _certaines_ choses.

« Et vous travaillez avec Blanche Neige ? » questionnai-je à haute voix. « Ça me paraît plutôt anormal. »

« Ouais et bien, bienvenue dans mon monde, » chuchota Emma avant de continuer à voix haute. « Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est récupérer Henry. »

« Je vous ai déjà donné une carte, » déclara Peter en s'avançant vers nous. « C'est à toi de la faire fonctionner. »

Sans crier gare, la main de Regina jaillit de nulle part et j'observai avec horreur qu'elle s'était immiscée à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je poussai un cri tandis qu'une intense douleur se rependit en moi. J'arrivais à sentir sa main à l'intérieur de moi.

Peter cessa tout mouvement sans pour autant quitter son air railleur.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que déjà, la main de Regina se dégagea de ma poitrine en tenant mon cœur. Oui, c'était bien mon propre cœur flamboyant et rayonnant qui continuait de battre entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous av- comment je vais vivre ?! » J'ai baissé les yeux en direction de ma poitrine. Il n'y avait ni sang, ni trou, ni aucun signe qui prouvait qu'il y avait bien eu une main qui s'était plantée à cet endroit. La douleur diminua et je regardai la forme de mon cœur au creux de la main de Regina. C'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Puis subitement, elle resserra son emprise autour de mon cœur et je ressenti une abominable douleur au niveau de la poitrine, comme si je venais de recevoir une balle. Je hurlai tandis que mes genoux flanchaient. Emma et Regina me relâchèrent toutes les deux avant que je ne retombe au sol. La douleur disparue et je haletai difficilement, je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

« Aller, Pan, » lâcha sévèrement Regina. « C'est une fille intelligente. Il y a de toute évidence une raison pour qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi. Il faut que tu en prennes soin. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle écrasait de nouveau mon cœur dans sa main. Je l'avais sentie passer. Cette fois, mon cri se fit beaucoup plus fort. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire, me faire humilier de la sorte par Regina ou bien le fait que la douleur soit si intense que tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de crier.

« Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un petit cœur aussi innocent que celui-ci, » commenta Regina avec désinvolture. « Pas la moindre trace d'obscurité. Ce serait du gâchis que de le détruire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle resserra sa prise de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je pète les plombs. Mon cri fut si terrible que ce fut comme si mon œsophage venait de se déchirer. Ça n'aurait absolument rien changé si elle m'avait tué.

Puis finalement, elle desserra son emprise. Je laissai échapper un soupir, encore tremblante. Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de pleurer, je ne voulais pas donner la satisfaction à Regina de voir à quel point j'étais brisée. Au lieu de ça, je fis l'effort de lever les yeux.

Mary Margaret et David se tenaient près d'Emma. Les trois avaient l'air un peu nauséeux tandis que Crochet donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'étrangler Regina pour les avoir entraîner là-dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Peter et Regina se défiaient du regard.

« Tu sais, Regina, » commença-t-il, on décelait facilement une pointe de malice dans sa voix. « C'est vraiment honteux que ta mère ne soit pas là pour voir ce que tu es en train de faire à cette pauvre Amy. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère à avoir avec ça ? » siffla Regina. « Elle savait parfaitement ce que j'étais capable de faire, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a élevée ! »

Elle était de nouveau-là, cette lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard. À quoi il jouait encore ?

Peter haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre un arbre tout en croisant les bras. Il souriait lorsqu'il rencontra enfin mon regard.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé être là pour assister à la rencontre de ses filles. »

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sinon je voulais vous prévenir que je pars en vacance le 4 août pour un mois et que je n'aurais pas internet. D'ici là, je prévoirais deux chapitres à poster en même temps, pour essayer de compenser l'attente de ce long mois ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Claire : **__**Merci beaucoup :D Oui, oui on peut dire que Peter a une très grande confiance en lui !**____**Peut-être trop même !**____**Mais il faut qu'il fasse attention à lui, on ne sait jamais, tout ça pourrait changer.**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Je me sentis plus hébétée que jamais. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était qu'il devait sûrement mentir. Ça devait être un nouveau jeu pour lui. Emma, Crochet, Mary Margaret et David restèrent plantés là et affichaient une expression aussi étonnée que moi.

« Non, » lâcha fermement Regina, ce qui fit écho à mes propres pensées. « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce que tu dises soit vrai. Je pense que je l'aurais su si ma propre mère avait eu un autre enfant quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Et en plus, elle ne vient même pas du même monde que nous ! »

« Elle a raison, » ai-je acquiescé. « Nous ne pouvons _pas_ être sœurs. »

« Quel est ton nom de famille, Amy ? » me demanda Peter avec nonchalance.

J'étais sur le point de lui rappeler que je l'avais laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Avant que tu ne l'abandonnes. »

« Mills, » répondis-je avec lassitude. Prononcer mon nom me fit un drôle d'effet. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute.

« Et alors ? » cassa Regina. « Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé à répondre ça. »

« Je ne travaille _pas_ pour lui ! » ai-je insisté une fois de plus en me remettant sur pied. « Et puis de toute façon, ça arrive que deux personnes aient le même nom de famille. »

« Et les mêmes parents, » déclara Peter avec un sourire narquois. « Regina, ce serait bien si tu pouvais remettre son cœur à sa place. Tu sembles à deux doigts de le laisser tomber. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se tourna vers moi et tout doucement remis mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant que la première fois.

« Merci, frangine, » rétorquai-je sarcastique. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que mon cœur était à sa place, un peu comme si j'étais de nouveau la même.

« Okay, Pan, » coupa Emma avant que Regina ne pense à répliquer. « Dis-nous ce que tu sais. »

« S'il te plaît, » ai-je ajouté désespérée, sachant très bien qu'on obtiendra rien de sa part. « S'il te plaît, Peter. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il me toisa un moment l'air pensif avant d'obtempérer. « Comme tu voudras. Amy, tu ne te souviens de rien avant tes dix ans, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête réticente.

« C'est parce que Cora a bloquée tes souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » demandai-je furieuse. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, il me fallait des réponses.

Il haussa les sourcils et je fis un geste de la main qui indiquait que je voulais qu'il continue.

« C'était il y a longtemps dans la Forêt Enchantée, » commença-t-il. Mon premier réflexe fut de rire jusqu'à ce que je ressente une sorte de déclic dans mon cerveau. C'était comme si j'avais déjà entendu ce nom auparavant.

« Je jouais de la flûte comme à mon habitude pour attirer quelques Garçon Perdus. Tout se passer bien, alors vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand une petite fille de cinq ans s'est présentée à moi. »

Je le dévisageai stupéfaite. « Tu me connais depuis que j'ai _cinq_ ans ?! »

Il se contenta de m'ignorer. « Je t'ai ramené chez toi et j'ai découvert qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ta vraie famille. Ta véritable maman t'avait abandonné et n'était jamais revenue. » Il regarda dans ma direction. « Tu étais consciente qu'elle t'avait laissé mais tu étais certaine qu'un jour elle reviendrait. »

J'ai soupiré. « Tel que je me connais, c'est bien quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'étais assez curieux. Je suis donc allé voir ta grande sœur qui était, à cette époque, la femme la plus détestée du royaume. Et ta mère avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. »

« Je n'étais pas la femme la plus détes- »

« Où était ma mère ? » l'interrompis-je. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue me chercher ? »

Un sourire diabolique traversa le visage de Peter tandis qu'il reporta son regard sur Regina. « Tu veux lui dire ? »

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je la vis qui affichait un air coupable.

« À cette époque, j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait semblait le plus juste, » rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement, en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demandai-je d'une voix aiguë. « Vous l'avez tuée ?! »

« Non, » répondit-elle brusquement. « Je l'ai envoyé dans un autre monde le jour de mon mariage. »

« Vous avez banni votre propre mère ? » J'en eus le souffle coupé. « C'est si-si »

« Méchant ? » supposa David.

« Exactement, » répliquai-je, les yeux plissés.

« Elle n'était pas celle que tu as connue, » siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Peter. « Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle était enceinte ! »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Elle a sûrement utilisé la magie pour le cacher. Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Si tu l'avais découvert, tu serais devenue une grande sœur « aimante » et non la puissante souveraine qu'elle voulait que tu sois. »

Je me suis massé les tempes. « Tu oublies une chose importante. Rappelle-toi que j'ai vu ma mère quand j'avais tout juste dix ans. Lorsqu'elle m'a laissé avec Paul. » J'ai arqué un sourcil. « Sur la _Terre_, comme tu le sais. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, » répondit-il en affichant un rictus. « Tu dois t'en souvenir toute seule. » Sur ce, il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Amy, non ! » tonitrua Mary Margaret avant que je ne le plaque au sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons lutté tous les deux comme ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me suis salement battue, ou du moins, j'ai essayé. J'avais tenté de le frapper et même de le griffer, mais il avait facilement réussi à me bloquer. De là où j'étais, j'entendais les autres débattre pour savoir s'il fallait intervenir ou non.

Finalement, Peter me repoussa au sol et se plaça au-dessus de moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » ai-je supplié en reprenant mon souffle. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il se pencha vers moi et commença à caresser lentement ma joue. Je fermai les yeux. Pendant un court instant, j'avais imaginé que peut-être, il se souciait réellement de moi.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et vis qu'il affichait l'air le plus grave que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Les souvenirs vont refaire surface, Amy, » m'a-t-il doucement répondu. « Je te le promets. »

Puis, d'un coup, il se volatilisa.

J'étais tellement en état de choc pendant les secondes qui suivirent que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Puis lentement, je me suis relevée et j'ai regardé derrière moi.

« Le spectacle est fini, » ai-je annoncé. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de personne afficher le même air gêné.

« Il ment, » affirma Regina en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tu as grandi en dehors de Storybrooke ce qui veut dire que tu as échappé à la malédiction. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, » ai-je dis prudemment. « Mais je sais qu'il ne ment pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Amy, » répliqua doucement Mary Margaret.

« Tu t'es laissé prendre par son mensonge, chérie, » déclara doucereusement Crochet.

« Il ne ment pas, » ai-je insisté. « Je sais qu'il ne ment pas. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. « Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Je t'en prie, _éclaire-nous_. »

« Parce que... » Je réfléchis un moment à ce que je pouvais répondre en me disant que je pouvais tout aussi bien inventer une explication. « Je pense que je lui fais confiance. »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre leurs protestations comme quoi j'avais perdu la tête car mon esprit m'emporta ailleurs.

_Je me suis faufilée à l'extérieur en gloussant et en dansant. Monsieur Maurice sera très en colère lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai quitté la maison au milieu de la nuit, mais la musique était tellement belle qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve qui en était l'auteur. Ça devait sûrement être un ange. La mélodie provenait de la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison._

_Il me fallut un certain temps mais je finis par apercevoir de la lumière au loin. Tandis que mes yeux s'éclairèrent. Il devait y avoir une fête ou un feu de camp ! Je relevai ma robe de nuit et courus jusqu'à la source de lumière. Arrivée sur les lieux, je vis tout un tas de garçons danser autour d'un feu comme des animaux ! Je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas danser comme ça ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop sauvages et trop effrayants. J'ai regardé autour de la clairière et ai aperçu un adolescent qui jouait d'un instrument._

_Radieuse, je courus jusqu'à lui et ai tiré sur son t-shirt._

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer. « Qu'est-ce que- ? » Il baissa la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_« Salut, je suis Améthyste Mills, » ai-je déclaré avec un sourire timide. « Quel est ton nom ? »_

_Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant petit à petit réaliser ce qui se passait. « Peter. »_

_« Je trouve ta musique très jolie, Peter, » lui ai-je dis enthousiaste._

_« Tu peux l'entendre ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. _

_« Évidemment que je peux, » ai-je répondu en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. « Je suis intelligente, tu sais. »_

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je n'en doute pas. » Il s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que moi. « Quel âge as-tu, au juste ? »_

_« Cinq ans, » répondis-je assez fière._

_« Où se trouve ta famille, Améthyste ? » questionna-t-il avec curiosité._

_« Je n'en ai pas, » rétorquai-je solennellement. « Ma maman m'a laissé avec monsieur Maurice et sa famille quand je n'étais qu'un petit bébé. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. »_

_Il arqua les sourcils, surpris. « Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »_

_« Je les ai entendus le dire, » ai-je affirmé en essayant de m'emparer de sa flûte. Voyant ce que j'étais en train de faire, il la déposa entre mes mains et je pus l'examiner plus attentivement. Elle était très jolie._

_« Est-ce que tu es heureuse là-bas ? » a-t-il interrogé._

_« J'aurais aimé rester avec ma maman, » répliquai-je tristement. « Mais j'aime bien ma nouvelle famille. Surtout Belle. Je fais comme si c'était ma grande sœur. J'aurais aimé avoir une vraie sœur. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »_

_« J'ai beaucoup de frères, » répliqua-t-il. Il fit un geste en direction des garçons fous qui dansaient toujours, même en l'absence de musique._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ce sont tous tes frères ?! Ouah ! Où est-ce que vous habitez ? Dans un château ? »_

_« Nous vivons sur une île lointaine qui porte le nom de Neverland, » me confia-t-il._

_« Ça a l'air amusant ! » m'exclamai-je toute excitée. « Je peux venir moi aussi ? »_

_« Je n'autorise que les garçons, » m'expliqua-t-il._

_J'affichai tout à coup un air dépité. « Oh. » Je n'avais jamais été aussi déçue de toute ma vie._

_« Je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi, Amy, » lâcha-t-il en se relevant avant de me porter dans ses bras._

_« Je m'appelle Améthyste, » ai-je corrigé, toute confuse._

_« Je préfère Amy, » déclara-t-il en me jetant en l'air avant de me rattraper. Je criai de joie. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi amusant._

_« D'accord, tu peux m'appeler Amy, » ai-je autorisé en riant. Toujours dans ses bras, il emprunta le même chemin qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici._

_« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Amy, » dit-il en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux à sa place. « Un jour, quand tu seras plus grande, je reviendrais te voir et je t'emmènerais à Neverland. »_

_J'en restai bouche bée. « Vraiment ? » demandai-je fasciné._

_« Je te le promets, » affirma-t-il. « Peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverais. »_

_J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou jusqu'à l'étouffer et il me serra à son tour. Puis, il me ramena jusqu'à la maison._

Mon retour à la réalité me fit pousser un long et bruyant soupir.

« Tout va bien, Amy ? » s'inquiéta Emma. Je levai les yeux et les vis tous les cinq, debout face à moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque en examinant les alentours.

« Tu t'es évanouie, » m'informa David en tendant une main dans ma direction. Je l'attrapai et me remis sur pied.

« Sérieux ? » Puis j'eus de nouveau un déclic. Je venais d'avoir un flash-back de ma rencontre avec Peter Pan.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmurai-je. C'était donc vrai, il ne m'avait pas menti.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Regina, impatiente.

Ma grande sœur qui se trouvait être en réalité la Méchante Reine faisait partie d'un conte de fées. J'avais grandi dans un endroit tout droit sorti d'un livre d'histoire, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse mystérieusement sur la Terre.

Je secouai vivement la tête tout en reculant de quelques pas. « S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais juste que vous restiez loin de moi. J'ai besoin de temps pour- je dois juste- » Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je me suis retournée et me suis enfuie le plus loin possible de la clairière.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que d'autres souvenirs allaient refaire surface, des souvenirs auxquels Peter ne tenait en rien à me dévoiler. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'on s'était forcement revue après cette fameuse nuit.

La question était, quand et comment ?


End file.
